Natsumi or Sakura
by Ryuzuma
Summary: Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?
1. Chapter 1

**Natsumi Or Sakura?**

Chapter 1

Ah, akhirnya bisa juga bikin Fic Multi Chapter..

Reader tau? #engga

Pengen tau? #engga

Kejam *tangisalay*

Yaudah deh ane kasih tau, ide awal fic ini ane dapet waktu ane iseng2 nulis dikantor..

Dan hasilnya engingeng...

Yang suka silahkan baca

Yang ga suka juga baca ijamin tetep gasuka :D

========== Happy Reading ==========

Story by Ryuzuma

Semua karakter Naruto milik Ayah Masashi Kishimoto author cuma pinjem bentaran aje hehe

SasuSakuSai,Rate T+++, OOC...

Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?

========== Happy Reading ==========

_Apa itu Cinta?_

_Kenapa harus ada cinta?_

_Bagaimana wujud cinta? Persegikah? Lingkarankah? Atau penggabungan?_

_Kalau kau tak bisa menjabarkan pertanyaanku, kenapa kau membutuhkan cinta?_

_Bukankah hidupmupun sudah rumit?_

_Kenapa kau mempersulitnya dengan cinta?_

_Bukankah itu bodoh namanya?_

-SasuSakuSai-

-SasuSakuSai-

-SasuSakuSai-

Percaya dengan cinta adalah sebuah kebodohan. Setidaknya itulah prinsip yang sudah gadis gulali itu pegang lima tahun ini. Hidupnya sudah cukup sulit, terombang-ambing dalam jurang kenistaan yang menurut sebagian orang sangat rendah namun tak jarang mereka mencarinya. Manusia memang munafik. Wanita malam, wanita bar, premen karet begitulah orang-orang diluar sana menamai gadis-gadis yang kini sedang memanjakan pelanggannya di tempat berbau ahkohol yang cukup menyengat ini. Beberapa penari dengan pakaian yang mengundang hasrat kaum adam terlihat lihai meliuk-liukan tubuhnya diatas mini panggung disana, tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran tahun ke-3 ini tengah duduk bertopang dagu menunggu pelanggannya datang sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain tengah asik bergulat dengan kegiatan masing-masing─kalian tahu maksud authorkan──

"Meja ini kosong?" Tanya suara briton yang artinya meminta izin untuk duduk disana. Ah bukan hanya duduk melainkan untuk berkencan. Cukup dengan kata-kata itu saja Sakura sudah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pemikiran pelanggan, bukan dia orang baru disini. Sakura tak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.

Sakura mendongkak, menatap iris obsidian yang sedang mengamatinya, memasang senyum palsu kemudian bergeser beberapa jengkal dari posisi duduknya semula seolah menyuruh pria itu duduk disampingnya

"Tentu Tuan" Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit dimanjakan

Bagaimana gadis itu dapat mempercayai cinta bahkan dia terlahir bukan karena cinta orang tuanya. Kaa-san nya menjadi korban pemerkosaan, sampai akhirnya dia mengandung dan janin itu sekarang tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis yang bisa kau lihat sendiri.

"Saya Natsumi, anda mau saya temani, Tuan?" Tawar Sakura . Ditempat hina ini tentu saja dia tidak akan berani menyebutkan nama aslinya, pekerjaannya ini bukankah sangat tidak layak untuk nama yang menjadi kebanggaan dan ciri khas dari negara Japang itu. Terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang mahasiswa, betapa bodohnya jika dia membongkar kedoknya sendiri.

Ah kehidupan memang selalu mempermainkan gadis ini. Kapankah semua ini akan berakhir, kapankah ada cahaya menyambutnya bukan seperti sekarang gelap dan kelam.

Pria itu menududukan tubuhnya berdampingan dengan Sakura. Perawakan yang tinggi tegap dengan rahang tegas serta kulit putihnya membuat beberapa mata gadis jalang disana melirik iri pada Sakura.

"Sasuke" Kenalnya singkat. Tanpa ada senyuman mata keranjang seperti pelanggan-pelanggan biasanya. Pria yang cukup menarik batin Sakura "Berapa bayaran untuk semalam?" Tanya pria itu kemudian. Sakura tersenyum dan mulai bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Sasuke

"Seharga satu rumah" Tantang gadis itu, Sakura fikir Sasuke akan menganggap ini sebuah lelucon. Mana ada yang berani membayarnya semahal itu untuk wanita sepertinya.

Sasuke menyeringai "Baiklah, puaskan aku malam ini" Ucap Sasuke menyetujui permintaan─yang awalnya hanya candaan itu─

Sakura tersenyum puas, pasalnya ini tidak seperti biasanya. Terkadang dalam penentuan harga mereka harus beradu argumen dulu sebelum akhirnya sepakat. Tapi sekali lagi dia pria yang menarik

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang penuh kerlap-kerlip lampu disco ini diikuti Sakura yang memakai tanktop warna merah muda dengan sedikit meng-ekspos bagian dadanya dan juga rok supermini yang kira-kira hanya berukuran satu jengkal dari pinggang rampingnya. Pelanggan baru Sakura ini tiba-tiba mengentikan langkanya membuat Sakura langsung menabrak tubuh bidangnya. Ya, sejak tadi Sakura hanya menunduk menatap lantai yang dia pijak "Bahkan lantai ini lebih berharga untuk diinjak dibanding aku" Fikir Sakura beberapa saat lalu

"Pakaianmu terlalu berbahaya. Kenakan ini!" Perintah Sasuke menyodorkan jas kantornya yang berukuran cukup besar. Sakura menerimanya dengan ragu, pasalnya baru pertama kali ini dia mendapat pelanggan yang merasa risih dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan. Bukankah seharusnya para pria menyukainya. Lagi, pria ini cukup menarik. Dipakainya jas itu hingga menutupi bagian yang kurang pantas tadi.

Mereka berjalan kaku kearah parkiran. Pria itu menghampiri mobil volvo hitam yang bisa di bilang mewah kemudian mengambil sejenis remot berukuran kecil lalu memijitnya sehingga bunyi beep terdengar dari mobil tersebut. Mereka masuk kedalam mobil tanpa saling berbicara bahkan sampai Sasuke menginjak pedal gas pun mereka masih setia dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah hotel yang cukup megah. Mereka keluar dari dalam mobil sama seperti saat mereka masuk, tanpa suara. Entahlah Sakura merasa canggung untuk memulainya setelah menerima perlakuan Sasuke tadi. Sakura membuntuti Sasuke yang mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel, mereka menaiki lift menuju kamar yang dipesan Sasuke

"Duduklah!" Perintah pria yang dua tahun diatasnya itu setibanya di kamar hotel tujuan

"Sebaiknya kita mempercepat 'kegiatannya'" Ucap Sakura, malam ini dia tidak bisa pulang terlalu larut malam karena dia besok ada kelas

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin mempercepatnya. Kamu bukan mahasiswa yang harus belajar karena besok ada ulangan kan?" Sindir Sasuke. Sakura tercengang dengan penuturan pemuda itu Bagaimana dia bisa berkata demikian. Apakah perkataanya itu hanya analisis belaka?

"Ma-maksud Tuan?" Tanya Sakura gugup, berbagai pemikiran mulai berlarian di otak kecilnya. Memang benar besok ada ulangan batin Sukura membenarkan ucapan pelangganya itu

"Lupakan! Kau mau minum apa? Aku tidak punya ahkohol jadi jangan meminta itu" Sakura masih tidak menggubris perkataan pemuda itu barusan yang dia fikirkan saat ini adalah "kenapa seolah dia menyindirku"

"Kenapa? kau masih memikirkan perkataanku barusan? Apa itu sebuah kenyataan Nona?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mempertegas kata Nona disana

Sakura terlihat semakin gelisah mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang seakan menyudutkannya "Anda terlalu banyak minum kelihatanya" Kilah Sakura seadanya.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan dengusan kecil, dengusan yang sangat seksi jika saja Sakura melihatnya, tapi sayang gadis itu masih setia bergelut dengan dugaan-dugaannya. Apakah pemuda ini mengenalnya? Dimana? Kapan mereka pernah bertemu? Beberapa pertanyaan itu menyerang alam bawah sadar Sakura

"Kelihatannya 'kegiatan' ini tidak akan menarik, melihat ekspresi mu itu membuatku kehilangan gairah 'bermain'" Ucap Sasuke membuat perhatian Sakura kembali pada majikan satu malamnya

"Ah maaf sepertinya sikap saya kurang baik. Ayo kita mulai" Ajak Sakura mencoba membuka satu kancing bajunya namun kegiatan itu harus terhenti karena lengan Sasuke mencegahnya

"Kita lakukan lain waktu, sekarang pulanglah" Tolak Sasuke halus, kini ia meninggalkan sakura yang langsung terdiam dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari seseorang, bukan orang yang memangdangnya sebagai pemuas belaka tapi menganggap dia seorang manusia yang jua butuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi Tuan," Ucap Sakura ragu

"Tenang aku masih akan membayar waktu yang kau buang hari ini. Seharga satu rumah bukan?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan retoris dari dalam kamar pribadinya yang sukses membuat Sakura membisu ditempat

"A-arigato Sasuke-sama" Pamit Sakura beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, perasaan hangat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya kini mengguar didalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum ringan terpajang dibibir ranumnya. Oh sudah sangat lama senyum itu tidak menampakan wujudnya.

**TBC..**

Ditunggu Review nya yah ^^..

Curahkan uneg-uneg kalian tapi jangan ribut..


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsumi or Sakura?**

Chapter 2

Yoyo siapa yang nunggu kelanjutan fic ini?

Krikkrik krikkrik

(Author galau)

Yooo gapapa author ngerti ko *nunduk pundung* "Da apa atuh aku mah?" #eit

Oya arigato ne~ domo arigato yang udah review tadinya aku fikir gabakalan ada yang respon :'(

ranggagian67 makasih buat kritik dan sarannya, jujur komenan senpai bikin aku senyum. Senpai orang pertama yang review author baru kaya aku ^^ #ciee pokoknya Arigato ne~

Manda Vvidenarint coba baca chapter ini, ini asal-usul sikap dan kenapa milih pekerjaan itu...

cherry rahma udah, nih kelanjutannya. Makasih udah mau nunggu ^^

Yumae-chan Keceepetan yah? hn' gomen ne~ mungkin alurnya agak speedy

Langsung aja atuhor lagi males berkicau hehe cek i dot!

========== Happy Reading ==========

Story by Ryuzuma

Semua karakter Naruto milik Ayah Masashi Kishimoto author cuma pinjem bentaran aje hehe

SasuSakuSai,Rate T+++ semi M , OOC...

Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?

========== Happy Reading ==========

"Ah maaf sepertinya sikap saya kurang baik. Ayo kita mulai" Ajak Sakura mencoba membuka satu kancing bajunya namun kegiatan itu harus terhenti karena lengan Sasuke mencegahnya

"Kita lakukan lain waktu, sekarang pulanglah" Tolak Sasuke halus, kini ia meninggalkan sakura yang langsung terdiam dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari seseorang, bukan orang yang memangdangnya sebagai pemuas belaka tapi menganggap dia seorang manusia yang jua butuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi Tuan," Ucap Sakura ragu

"Tenang aku masih akan membayar waktu yang kau buang hari ini. Seharga satu rumah bukan?" Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan retoris dari dalam kamar pribadinya yang sukses membuat Sakura membisu ditempat

"A-arigato Sasuke-sama" Pamit Sakura beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, perasaan hangat yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya kini mengguar didalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum ringan terpajang dibibir ranumnya. Oh sudah sangat lama senyum itu tidak menampakan wujudnya.

**_Aku lupa rasanya meneteskan air mata itu seperti apa_**

**_Karena itu sekarang aku tak bisa menangis_**

**_Bukan, aku bukan lupa_**

**_Hanya saja aku tak ingin mengingat_**

**_Bagaimana aku yang dulu_**

**_Menagis_**

"Darimana saja kau Sakura?" Tanya wanita paruh baya dengan kulit kusam dan tulang wajah yang terlihat menonjol membuat dia terlihat lebih dari sekedar tirus

Sakura yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah yang berukuran sangat kecil ini kaget karena Kaa-san nya kini sudah berdiri lemah di depannya, terdapat sorot kekhawatiran dari wanita yang melahirkannya itu.

"Mengambil beberapa pekerjaan sambilan" Bohong Sakura ─tidak, dia tak sepenuhnya bohong bukan? Dia memang bekerja─. Lihat sekarang gadis itupun tega menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Kaa-san nya sendiri dan membuat Kaa-san nya berfikir dia bekerja yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada jawaban, Kaa-san Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya duduk di mejamakan disusul Sakura. Jam dinding sudah menunjukan jam 22.14 tapi mereka masih saja terjaga

"Kau tak perlu sampai pulang malam hanya untuk membelikan Kaa-san obat" Ekspresi Kaa-san nya mulai berubah wajah khawatir itu kembali terpampang disana

"Kaa-san tak usah khawatir. Ah ya, sebentar lagi aku akan membeli rumah untuk kita. Jadi Kaa-san tidak usah lagi mendengar ocehan pemilik kontrakan itu" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum yang sengaja ia buat senatural mungkin

"Uang dari mana Saku-chan?" Tanya Kaa-san ragu

"Tentu hasil kerja Saku-chan" Jawabnya bangga. 'Gomen-ne Kaa-san' Lanjutnya dalam hati

**Terkadang kebohongan adalah jalan keluar untuk membahagiakan seseorang**

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, lebih baik uangnya kamu tabung untuk biaya kuliah mu" Jelas Kaa-san membuat hati Sakura menangis nyeri, apa perkataan itu akan sama jika Kaa-san nya tahu apa yang dimaksud 'pekerjaan' dari dalihnya beberapa menit lalu?

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan senyuman tipis, lidahnya enggan kembali mengatakan hal yang jelas-jelas dia sendiri sesali. Semua berawal dari laki-laki bejat itu, laki-laki yang merenggut kehormatanya di depan mata jalang lain saat dia masih duduk di bangku High School. Laki-laki yang sangat dia percayai, pacar pertama Sakura ─Akasuna Gaara─ setelah itu apa yang terjadi, dia malah menikah dengan gadis lain. Dan dengan datarnya undangan itu pindah dari tangan Gaara ke tengan Sakura tanpa memikirkan gadis itu. Kebencian itu semakin tumbuh seiring kenangan itu bermunculan. Laki-laki yang membuat Sakura tutup mata dengan cinta. Laki-laki kedua─setelah ayahnya─ yang membuat kebencian itu mendarah daging. Laki-laki yang membuat keperawanan bagi Sakura adalah hal murah.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, sudah larut malam. Ah ya, lusa Saku-chan akan menginap lagi di rumah teman. Jadi Kaa-san jangan tidur terlalu malam" Ucap Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mini nya

"Kenapa kamu selalu menginap di rumah temanmu? Apa Saku-chan tidak betah tinggal dirumah ini?" Tanya Kaa-san membuat Sakura mengentikan langkahnya.

Dua bulan lalu Kaa-san terdiagnosis mengidap gagal ginjal yang menyebabkan konflikasi pada organ lain. Beberapa kali harus dilarikan kerumah sakit. Saat itu Sakura masih tidak mempunyai pekerjaan. Yah, mencari pekerjaan di kota Tokyo tak semudah mencari kerbau diladang kerbau. Siapa yang bisa dia mintai bantuan, bahkan tetangga nya pun selalu menatap picik ke arahnya. Pandangan yang seolah berkata 'anak tanpa bapak'. Ah kata-kata itu sangat sering Sakura dengar dari cibiran orang-orang sekitarnya. Dan pekerjaan itulah satu-satunya jalan alternatif yang bisa langsung menghasilakn uang yang cukup untuk Kaa-san cuci darah. Meskipun Sakura sangat membenci tatapan jalang laki-laki disana, tapi itulah pekerjaannya. Merekalah majikan Sakura. Majikan satu malamnya.

"Ada yang harus ku kerjakan Kaa-san" Dustanya yang sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bohong

Gadis itu beranjak meninggalkan Kaa-sannya yang masih berdiri disana. Dibantingkannya tubuh kecilnya di tempat tidur yang sudah tak lagi terasa empuk. Beberapa tonolan disana membuat badannya seperti menindas batu. Senyum miris terpantri di wajah sayu nya. Satu per satu kenangan berlarian di benak Sakura, apakah dia punya kenangan indah? Kenapa yang lalu-lalang hanya ada kenangan buruk? Seringkali pertanyaan itu terlontar sendiri dari dirinya. Kenangan-kenangan yang terlintas disana tidak ada yang membuat dia merasa hidup. Semu. Gelap. Dan ingin dia Lupakan.

Flash Back On

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sama saja dengan Ibumu, wanita jalang! Jangan bertindak so suci di depanku!" Bisik pria bertato ai di dahinya itu. Suaranya lembut tapi tajam. Menusuk jauh kedalam ulu hati gadis bermata hanzel itu

Sakura masih mencoba meronta memohon Gaara melepaskan cengkraman tangan pada tubuhnya. Pakaianya sudah robek di beberapa bagian, bahkan rok sekolah yang masih dia kenakan pun sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Rok yang Kaa-san jaitkan untuknya sebagai hadiah dia berhasil diterima di Konoha High School.

"Gaara lepaskan! Berengsek!" Teriak Sakura dengan suara serak, namun teriakannya itu tak digubris pemuda bernama Gaara itu. Disisi lain gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang cukup luas. Pertunjukan ini tidak hanya menjadi privasi mereka berdua, tapi lebih dari enam mata menyaksikannya. Ah betapa memalukan keadaan Sakura saat ini.

"Ayolah gadis manis! Tak usah jual mahal. Bantulah kekasihmu itu memenangkan taruhan ini" Ucap salah seorang mata yang ingin sekali Sakura copoti dari tempat dia menempel.

"Aku jamin kau akan terus mengingatku Sakura sayang"

"Aaaaa"

Flash Back Off

"Kau benar, aku akan selalu mengingatmu, Gaara. Kau berhasil menuntunku kejalan nista ini" Gumam Sakura sebelum matanya tertutup rapat dan mulai beralih kealam bawah sadarnya. Alam yang membawa ketenangan baginya, bukan dunia fana yang selalu menuntutnya bersandiwara.

**Masa lalu adalah hal yang akan merubah pola fikirmu di masa depan**

**Ketika masa lalumu menyakitkan maka pola fikir mu akan berubah menjadi lebih realistis**

**TBC..**

* * *

Readers : Ko ada Gaara? Padahal pairnya SasuSakuSai? Mana Sai-nya?

Author : *ogiji* gomen ne~ Ryu jadi ngelantur tapi tenang aja Chapter selanjutnya bakalan kembali kejalur yang benar. Chapter ini author pengen ngungkap alasan Saku-chan jadi seperti itu= tunjuk atas, kalau soal Sai sabar yah nanti juga muncul ko. Maaf juga kalalu chapternya kependekan..

Readers : Ohhh...

Author : coming soon yah readers...

Krikkrik krikkrik

Lagiiii (author frustasi...)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nee—author Ryuzuma kembali...

Sesuai dengan bacotan kemarin ane kembali pada jalur yang benar di Chapter ini

Semoga minna sekalian suka yah kalau ga suka juga pura-pura suka aja #maksa

cherry rahma Arigatou nee udah mau stand nunggu kelanjutan fic abal ini hehe

ranggagian67 Hehe entahlah,, aku coba buat ceritanya dipanjangin dikit. Tapi mungkin karena aku bukan tipe orang yang basa-basi jadi gapandai memutar balik cerita hehe

Senyum ya? karena mungkin senpai orang pertama yang ngasih aku review di Fanfiction. Semacam sambutan selamat datang menurutku #PD.

Uh.. merasa bangga dong bisa di baca sama anak NHL, aku sih nertal kemana aja Ok ^^

Yooo langsung aja kebidang bahasan cek i dot!

========== Happy Reading ==========

Story by Ryuzuma

Semua karakter Naruto milik Ayah Masashi Kishimoto author cuma pinjem bentaran aje hehe

SasuSakuSai,Rate T+++ sei M, OOC...

Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?

========== Happy Reading ==========

-SasuSakuSai-

-SasuSakuSai-

-SasuSakuSai-

======================================================-SasuSakuSai-================================================

* * *

Ayolah gadis manis! Tak usah jual mahal. Bantulah kekasihmu itu memenangkan taruhan ini" Ucap salah seorang mata yang ingin sekali Sakura copoti dari tempat dia menempel.

"Aku jamin kau akan terus mengingatku Sakura sayang"

_Taruhan? Apakah aku ini sebuah permainan bagimu Gaara. Kau yang selama ini kuanggap tak pernah melihatku seperti mereka melihatku ternyata lebih menjijikan. Kau yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai setelah Kaa-san ternyata seorang bermuka dua. Dan kau tega melakukan hal keji ini padaku atas apa yang telah ku titipkan padamu._

"Aaaaa"

* * *

======================================================-SasuSakuSai-================================================

-SasuSakuSai-

Sakura duduk sendiri dipojok kelas, suasana disana sangat bising. Entah kegiatan apa yang sedang masing-masing individu lakukan dan gadis itu tidak ingin mengetahuinya, ia malah asik berkutat dengan buku tebal digenggamannya. Haruno Sakura nama lengkap gadis itu. Seorang mahasisiwi tahun ketiga dengan tingkat kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Namun gadis gulali itu cenderung menutup diri, dia tak banyak bergaul maupun bertanya pada rekan sekelasnya. Bahkan beberapa orang dikelasnya hampir tidak mengenalinya jika saja Sakura tidak aktif dalam kegiatan belajar. Hal tersebut sangat seimbang karena sepenuhnya Sakura tak mengenal reka-rekannya itu hanya saja Sakura cukup tahu wajah-wajah dikelasnya itu. Tepatnya dia tak ingin mengenalnya. Menurutnya dia berada disini sepenuhnya untuk belajar dan melupakan kehidupan diluar sana. Kehidupan yang akan selalu membuatnya menyesal, meskipun sebuah penyesalan saja tak cukup membuatnya keluar dari jurang yang telah dia jadikan sebagai atap persembunyiannya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari salah satu mata diruangan itu mengamatinya dengan intens, mata onix kelamnya membuntuti setiap inci gerak tubuh Sakura. Mata yang selama enam semester ini selalu menyorot pada gadis itu tapa sang korban tahu satu pasang mata itu selalu merekam gerak-geriknya. Meskipun waktu untuk melakukan aktivitas itu cukup singkat dan akan berakhir ketika jam kuliah habis. Pernah beberapa kali sang pemilik mata mencoba membuntuti gadis itu saat pulang kuliah, tapi nihil hasilnya tetap saja nol besar. Bagaikan angin, yang cepat menghilang. Anehnya saat bertanya pada orang-orang sekitar tidak ada yang mengenal gadis itu. Haruno Sakura, Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?

"Sai" Tegur seorang wanita dengan perawakan bak barbie, tubuhnya yang ideal dengan mata biru samudranya membuat dia nampak sempurna. Sebut saja gadis ini Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang diam-diam menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda yang sedang memperhatikan gadis lain disana. Gadis yang bahkan tak pernah berbicara pada pria kelimis itu.

"Hn" Jawabnya ambigu, mata Ino membuntuti ujung mata Sai. _Tatapannya selalu pada gadis itu_. Bisik batin Ino parau. Ah bahkan orang lain saja cukup jelas bahwa Sai selalu memperhatikan Sakura, tapi kenapa gadis itu tak menyadarinya?

**Ketika hatimu tertutup, maka fungsi dari mata dan telingamu hanya sebagai pajangan**

"Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa tidak kau dekati dia" Ucap Ino kemudian, rasanya kata-kata yang ia lontarkan itu cukup membuat hatinya terluka sendiri. Tak beda saat tertusuk belati oleh tangannya sendiri

"Aku sedang melakukannya" Jawab Sai kembali dengan ucapan yang Ino tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin dia mendekati gadis itu kalau yang dia lakukan hanyalah memandangnya dari jauh tanpa pernah bertegur sapa sekalipun dengan gadis gulali itu. Pemandangan itu memang tak pernah terjadi langsung di depan mata gadis barbie itu.

Ino menangguk seolah dia mengerti maksud perkataan Sai tanpa mau bertanya lebih lanjut meskipun pada kenyataanya hatinya masih ingin melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan tanggapan atas argumen Sai beberapa menit lalu. Tapi baginya topik perbincangan inipun cukup membuat hatinya meringis pilu. "Baiklah, semoga berhasil" Ucapnya sambil beranjak kembali kebangkunya

"Hn" Jawab Sai, matanya masih enggan meninggalkan sosok yang asik dengan buku tebalnya itu "Bagaimana gadis sepertimu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu, Natsumi" gumam pemuda itu dengan pandangan miris, masih terngiang kata-kata kembarannya tempo hari yang mengatakan bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah gadis jalang dan bukan wanita yang selevel dengan mereka. Ah bukan mereka tepatnya bukan wanita yang selevel dengan Sai, Uchiha Sai.

Flash Back

Uchiha Fugaku kini duduk didepan kedua anak kembarnya. Tatapannya hampir terlihat putus asa, bagaimana tidak dari kedua anak kembarnya ini tak ada satupun yang mau mengurusi Uchiha Corp. Bukan, mereka bukan tidak mau mengurusi Uchiha Corp akan tetapi persyaratan yang diberikan untuk dapat mengurusi Uchiha Corp menurut dua orang dengan wajah hampir sama itu terlalu memaksa. Pasalnya mereka harus menikah. Menikah memang bukan hal yang sulit mengingat dua Uchiha ini banyak digandrungi wanita-wanita cantik tapi saat ini mereka masih fokus pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Pandangan tentang pernikahan belum pernah sekalipun melintas di otak jenis dua Uchiha ini.

Uchiha Sasuke sang sulung adalah seorang dokter muda yang sangat gila kerja. Dia hanya akan mengambil libur ketika adiknya memohon bantuan padanya dengan wajah menjengkelkan dan jika Kaa-san memintanya untuk berlibur. Baginya rumah sakit adalah rumah keduanya. Pediam, dingin dan mempunyai tingkat kecerdasan yang luar biasa. Tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan kemungkinan tidak akan jatuh cinta. Hanya percaya **bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya cinta yang ada hanyalah saling membutuhkan dan ketergantungan**.

Uchiha Sai adalah adik tunggal dari Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya terpaut beberapa menit saja. Pemuda yang gemar dengan dunia fhotografi hingga tiga tahun lalu dia memutuskan menggeluti dunia itu dan dia rela untuk mengambil cuti dari tempat kuliahnya. Setelah dia bosan dengan kegiatannya itu dia kembali meneruskan acara study-nya yang lama terulur. Seharusnya saat ini dia sudah menyandang gelar Sarjana dan menjadi penerus Uchiha Crop, karena alasan cita-citanya kini dia harus kembali menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Tak beda jauh dengan sang kaka, hanya saja pandangannya tentang cinta lebih realistis tidak seperti Sasuke.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan menelantarkan Uchiha Corp?" Tanya Fugaku memandang kedua anak kembarnya itu, mereka masih menampilkan ekspresi datar tapi ada emosi sedikitpun yang melintas di aura mereka.

"Hn" Gumam mereka bersamaan. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi ayah dari dua anak yang sama-sama dingin itu, dan bagaimana bisa mereka tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang sangat acuh?

"Apa kalian akan menunggu samai aku mati hah?" Tanyanya kembali, wajah lawan bicaranya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi membuat Fugaku semakin menaikan oktav bicaranya.

"Otou-san, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang aku suka. Mungkin aku hanya akan menikahinya mengingat aku sudah lama memperhatikannya" Ucap Sai tiba-tiba, Sasuke melihat kearah adiknya itu. _Baru kali ini Sai terlihat serius dengan ucapannya_. Ucap batin Sasuke menilai tingkah laku adiknya itu.

"Siapa? Apa dia ditingkat yang sama dengan kita?" Perbincangan mulai menyorot pada gadis yang dimaksud Sai

"Apa persyaratan menjadi istri seorang Uchiha harus sesempurna itu tou-san?" Tanya Sai balik menanggapi pertanyaan Otou-san nya barusan "Aku tidak tau bagaimana asal-usulnya. Hanya saja aku yakin dia gadis baik-baik" Lanjutnya kemudian berusaha meyakinkan sang kepala keluarga itu.

Fugaku mendengus kesal "Baiklah Sasuke, cari tahu bagaimana gadis yang disukai adikmu ini. Akan ku pertimbangkan nanti mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk dari gadis itu. Cari tahu saja dulu" Perintanya yang sudah dapat dipastikan tidak dapat ditolak. Sebuah printah yang wajib dipatuhi

"Hn"

Flash Back Off

Karena terlalu fokus pada alam bawah sadarnya Sai mengacuhkan dosen yang sudah mematung didepan kelas. Matanya beberapa kali mengedip mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya

"Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku gila" Gumam Sai masih memandang gadis gulali yang duduk dipojok kelas itu

Sementara Sakura, gadis yang tengah diperhatikan Sai itu tetap fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, namun getaran ponselnya mengentikan sejenak kegiatannya "Merepotkan!"

Dengan sedikit malas dia merogok saku dan melihat layar ponselnya, disana tertulis satu pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dia kenali. Ragu, dia membuka pesan itu

__Temui aku malam ini ditempat biasa, uang bayaran tempo hari akan aku trasfer lain kali. Aku terlalu sibuk__

Beberapa lipatan dikening Sakura sekarang berjejer indah, keduan alisnya saling bertautan. Namun itu tak lama karena sekarang ekspresi itu berubah menjadi seringai yang menakutkan "Permainan Klasik. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati Sasuke jika mau bermain denganku" Gumam gadis itu sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku tanpa mengirim pesan balasan

**Ada kalanya kau akan jatuh cinta pada orang yang mustahil kau cintai**

-SasuSakuSai-

-SasuSakuSai-

-SasuSakuSai-

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Author : Gimana? Gimana? Jelek yah?

Readers : anguk angguk

Author nyanyi "Sakitnya tuh disini didalam hatiku, sakitnya tuh disini pas kena hatiku"

Readers pada antri di wc gara-gara denger suara merdu autor haha

Author : Gapapa deh "Da aku mah apa atuh?"

Krikkrik krikkrik...

Author : Ok abaikan! Yang penting Arigatoo udah mau mampir jaa neee minna-san! Oh iya, Fic ini aku udah tulis sampe chapter 5 jadi mungkin aga cepet updatenya...


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsumi or Sakura?**

"Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku gila" Gumam Sai masih memandang gadis gulali yang duduk dipojok kelas itu

Sementara Sakura, gadis yang tengah diperhatikan Sai itu tetap fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung, namun getaran ponselnya mengentikan sejenak kegiatannya "Merepotkan!"

Dengan sedikit malas dia merogok saku dan melihat layar ponselnya, disana tertulis satu pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dia kenali. Ragu, dia membuka pesan itu

_Temui aku malam ini ditempat biasa, uang bayaran tempo hari akan aku trasfer lain kali. Aku terlalu sibuk_

Beberapa lipatan dikening Sakura sekarang berjejer indah, keduan alisnya saling bertautan. Namun itu tak lama karena sekarang ekspresi itu berubah menjadi seringai yang menakutkan "Permainan Klasik. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati Sasuke jika mau bermain denganku" Gumam gadis itu sambil menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku tanpa mengirim pesan balasan

========== Happy Reading ==========

Story by Ryuzuma

Semua karakter Naruto milik Ayah Masashi Kishimoto author cuma pinjem bentaran aje hehe

SasuSakuSai,Rate T+++, OOC...

Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?

========== Happy Reading ==========

* * *

-SasuSakuSai-

-SasuSakuSai-

-SasuSakuSai-

* * *

_**Aku s**__**erupa**__** bungelon**_

_**Dimana aku singgah maka aku akan **__**sewarna **__**dengan tempat **__**yang kusinggahi**_

_**Dimana aku berada maka aku akan bersikap sebagaimana tempat yang sekarang kudiami**_

* * *

Malam ini sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke, Sakura kini menunggunya bar, dia duduk di mini sofa dengan dadanan tidak sevulgar biasanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa malu setelah mendapat teguran dari pelangganya sendiri yang seharusnya memujinya karena pakaian yang kemarin dia kenakan. Tapi dia rasa Sasuke bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka wanita seksi. Beberapa gelas wine sudah dia teguk untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa hausnya karena cukup lama menunggu pemuda itu datang.

"nee Natsu-chan kau sedang menunggu siapa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah mencolok dengan mata yang dialas lensa.

Sakura menoleh keasal suara "pelanggan" Jawab Sakura singkat, lagi gadis ini bahkan tidak mengenali siapa yang kini tengah berbicara dengannya. Apakah dia hidup sendiri, tidak dia tidak hidup sendiri karena masih ada Kaa-san nya hanya saja dia tak ingin mereka mengetahui kehidupan gadis itu. Karena baginya **mengenal seseorang berarti kau akan mulai membongkar titik kelemahanmu padanya**, maka dari itu Sakura memilih menjadi gadis pendiam. Yang hanya akan menjawab ketika ditanya, yang hanya akan mengangguk ketika setuju atau menggeleng ketika ada yang tak ia kehendaki. Dan yang hanya akan berteman dengan dirinnya sendiri.

"Ahh.. pria yang kemarin rupanya. Meurutku sih kau beruntung mendapatkannya. Sudah tampan dan aku lihat tangannya tidak sejahil laki-laki disana" Ujar lawan bicara Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangan kesalah satu sudut diruangan itu. Pandangannya menuntut Sakura mengikuti arah matanya tertuju.

Awalnya Sakura hanya merasal orang yang ditunjukan gadis didepannya ini tak asing baginya tapi lama kelamaan ingatannya mulai mencuat ke permukaan. Gaara. Yah laki-laki bersengsek itu ada disana, dia tengah bercumbu dengan salah satu gadis bar ini. Tangannya asik meraba beberapa bagian sensitif wanita didekapannya sampai membuat wanita itu beberapa kali terlihat menggeliat. Sungguh pemandangan ini sangat menjijikan bagi Sakura. Bukan, bukan karena kegiatan mereka yang membuat kepalan tangan Sakura mulai mengeras melainkan satu dari dari dua orang yang tengah bercumbu tersebut membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangan dimana pria brengsek itu merampas keperawanannya dulu.

Melihat sosok itu tepat di depan mata kepalanya refleks otot-otot tubuh gadis itu menegang, tangannya dikepal erat dan semakin erat. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin memutilasi pemuda bajingan itu. Tidak-tidak hanya dimutilasi karena itu terlalu manusiawi sebaiknya dagingnya dia berikan untuk pakan Akamaru, anjing kesayangan tetangga Sakura, Kiba. Ah bakan hal itupun tak pantas untuk pria sepertinya.

Giginya sudah bergemeltuk tidak tenang menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap dan melemparkan sebuah bogeman pada pria bertato itu "Menunggu lama?" Sapa seseorang di tengah renungan Sakura. Tanpa Sakura menolehpun gadis itu sudah tau siapa yang menghampirinya hanya saja pandangannya masih menyorotkan dendam pada pria di pojok ruangan ini.

"Aku tinggal ya Natsu-chan" Pamit gadis bersurai merah marun itu melihat sosok yang ditunggu Sakura sudah datang

Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Sakura. Matanya menatap sekilas pupil yang tengah memperhatikan kearah lain itu. Sedikit kerutan terpajang di dahi Sasuke ketika melihat arah tontonan Sakura yang tak lain adalah dua manuasia yang tengah bercumbu ganas.

"Kali ini kita akan melakukannya dimana?" Tanya Sakura sesaat setelah mengarahkan pandangan pada tamu didepannya. Tatapannya dingin dan kosong. Sasuke-pun kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Sakura. Sekilas dia melihat kerapuhan dalam diri Sakura namun kerapuhan itu tertutupi sikap dinginya. Serupa kabut yang menutupi puncak gunung seperti itulah Sakura, dia terlihat menyembunyikan lukanya dalam topeng kakunya. _Bagaimana mungkin __Sai__ jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti ini _batin Sasuke.. _Dan bagaimana bisa topeng itu melekat serapi itu, tanpa bisa orang tahu bagaimana luka didalamnya. _Lanjut batinya masih memperhatikan Sakura dalam diam.

"Ikut aku" Ajak pemuda itu ah tidak tepatnya paksa pemuda berambut emo itu sesaat setelah kembali memfokuskan diri pada topik pembicaraannya dan Sakura

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti Sakura yang masih setia dengan pergelutan dengan batinya. Langkah Sakura terasa berbeda, kakinya terlihat maju namun entah kenapa Sasuke melihatnya tengah berjalan mundur. Entah arah mana yang Sakura tuju, _mungkin arah dimana ada sebuah kisah dimasa lalu_. Kembali Sasuke menerka-nerka lewat suara batinya tanpa mau menggetarkan pita suaranya. Sasuke berjalan keluar Bar diikut Sakura tanpa berniat berbincang-bincang meskipun hanya saling sapa atau sejenisnya. Sampai akhirnya mereka mulai menaiki mobil pergi dari tempat itu menuju tempat yang entah dimana, yang Sakura tahu akan ada satu manusia lagi yang semakin membuat Sakura terjatuh dalam kenistaan. Setiap kali akan menjual dirinya fikiran itulah yang selalu melintas dalam benaknya.

* * *

**Sang pelaku dosa-pun sebenarnya takut dengan siksa Neraka**

**Hanya saja keadaan tak membiarkannya berhenti melakukan dosa**

**Keadaan dan kebutuhan membuat mereka mengabaikan segala hal**

* * *

Mungkin apa yang Sakura lakukan adalah kesalahan besar, tapi setiap manusia berhak memilih jalan mereka masing-masing. Meskipun akal waras mereka tetap saja memperingatkan tapi dunia tak akan sebaik itu melepaskan jeratan pada orang-orang yang sudah tersungkur terlalu dalam seperti Sakura. Mereka yang menganggap pekerjaan itu sebagai hina adalah mereka yang tak pernah mau mengerti perderitaan kaum itu. Mungkin mereka akan lebih mengerti ketika mereka menjalani apa yang dialami Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak lelah bersikap dingin seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke sambil memegang kendali setir mobinya, tatapannya masih lurus kedepan namun ujung matanya sesekali melihat gerik Sakura yang tengah dilanda emosi tersebut. Sesekali Sasuke melihat Sakura mendengus kesal, entah apa yang difikirkan gadis itu, jelas Sasuke tak mengetahuinya.

"Gomen! Ku sedang tidak ingin berbicara banyak. Cukup melakukannya. Tak perlu berbasa-basi" Tungkas Sakura berbicara dengan nada ringan namun terdengar tegar ditelinga si pengendara.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke ambigu " Memang gadis yang menantang" Lanjut batin Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan bisa tersenyum tanpa beban seperti sekarang meskipun sangat samar. Ini kali pertama dia bisa tersenyum karena alasan perbicaraan seorang wanita seperti Sakura. Sayang, bahkan dirinya sendiri tak pernah menyadari perubahan itu yang datang setelah dia mulai mengenal gadis gulali tersebut.

Laju mobil berhenti tepat didepan mansion mewah, Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya. Bukankah Ini mansion keluarga Uchiha? Batin Sakura. Siapa yang tak mengenal Klan Uchiha, salah satu klan yang terkenal dengan perusahaan Bisnisnya yang bahkan menembus pasar dunia. Beberapa koran di Tokyou banyak memamerkan laju saham Uchiha yang semakin melonjak setiap tahunnya. Fugaku Uchiha sang pemilik sudah berumur sekitar 48 tahun padahal menurut rumor dia memiliki dua anak kembar. Tapi sampai saat ini dua anak kembar itu tak juga menampak batang hidungnya atau lebih lagi mengurusi perusahaan besar itu.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Tanya gadis itu. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia malah melepaskan rekatan sabuk pengamannya dan beranjak keluar dari mobil "Apa jangan-jangan" Gumam batin Sakura menebak kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Respon selanjutnya adalah gadis itu menggeleng cepat "Mana mungkin, kalaupun iya kenapa sudah se-dewasa ini mereka belum juga menjadi penerus Uchiha Crop" Lanjut batin Sakura menolak argumen pertamanya

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam disana, cepat ikut aku!" Perintah Sasuke. Sakura cepat mengembalikan kesadarannya. Dan cepat keluar dari dalam mobil lalu kembali membunuti langkah Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa menurut dan mempersiapkan diri akan kemungkinan yang terjadi "Kau sudah janji akan membayarku, jadi sekarang aku akan menagihnya" Ucap Sakura memastikan. Toh acara pertemuan ini bagi Sakura hanya untuk menagih bayarannya tempo hari, kalaupun dia harus melakukan hubungan intim hari ini maka dia akan menagihnya tepat setelah kegiatan itu berakhir.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke dengan dua konsonan tak berarti itu

Gadis itu hanya membuntuti langkah Sasuke, sampai pintu diketuk Sakura masih berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu. Diam Sakura bukan berarti dia tidak berfikir, bahkan laju otaknya kini tengah menerka-nerka sebenarnya siapa pelangannya ini?

Sosok mirip Sasuke keluar dari dalam rumah, menyambut gadis yang sekarang sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat. _Rasanya orang ini tak asing_. Batin Sakura

"Masuklah Sa-ku-ra" Ucap pemuda berkulit pias itu.

Sakura tercengang mendengar nama aslinya diserukan oleh pemuda itu. _Ah siapa dia, rasanya aku sering bertemu dengannya. tapi dimana?_

Deg!

Satu ingatan penuh menghancurkan ekspresi datarnya. Matanya membulat sempurna mengingat pemuda didepannya ini adalah rekan kampusnya. Ah kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat bahwa dua pemuda ini memiliki wajah yang hampir sama. Tentu saja Sakura tahu wajah-wajah di kelasnya karena sudah 3 tahun disana tapi soal nama Sakura angkat tangan, sangat jelas dia tak mengetahuinya. Dan harusnya dari awal dia tahu pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan rekan kampusnya itu. Ingin rasanya dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dan terlebih lagi mereka adalah duo Uchiha itu. Beruntung Fugaku tak nampak di mension ini. Entah kepana perginya sang kepala keluarga beserta istrinya.

"Maaf anda mungkin salah orang" Ucapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di dirinya. Pergi dari sini, maka uang melayang. Maju dari kondisi ini akan membuatnya masuk kandang singa, bahkan dua singa sekaligus. Bagaimana ini, Sakura?

Sai tersenyum simpul sementara Sasuke meskipun masih stay cool ternyata merasa risi juga ketika kembarannya bersikap baik kepada Sakura. Hey bukankah wajar saja jika Sai berbuat demikian?

* * *

**Cinta tanpa alasan adalah sebuah kebohongan**

**Alasan yang merupkann kebenaran adalah karena TAKDIR**

**Jika takdir telah memilihku menjadi milikmu**

**Maka aku akan tetap berjalan kearahmu**

**Meskipun dengan alur yang berbeda**

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kaki kedalam mension megah tersebut, meskipun hatinya kalut namun dia tetap mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa bersikap wajar. Bagaimana jika Sai membongkar status Sakura pada rekan-rekan kampusnya? Bagaimana jika semua rekan kampusnya memandang jijik padanya sama seperti mereka? Apakah ada tempat di dunia ini yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman? Mungkin tidak, karena dimanapun gadis itu singgah tetap saja perasaan bersalah senantiasa membuntutnya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu Sakura?" Tanya Sai, sekali lagi dia menggumamkan nama asli Sakura yang langsung direspon dengan wajah serius oleh gadis gulali itu

"Maaf mungkin anda salah orang, saya bukan Sakura. Perkenalkan saya Natsumi" Kilah Sakura kembali seperti ucapan semula.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku?" Tanya Sai membuat Sakura sedikit kiku, namun cepat dia menetralisir rasa takutnya itu

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berdiri diantara mereka kemudian memutuskan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, hanya berdua. "Baiklah, kurasa tugasku sudah selesai Sai. Kuserahkan padamu mengenai laporan pada Otou-san" Sela Sasuke yang merasa menjadi benalu dalam perbincangan mereka " Ah ya Sa-ku-ra, yang tertarik padamu bukan aku tapi dia. Adikku" Lanjut Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam saku. Entah kenapa rasa tak rela tiba-tiba saja menyelusup dalam hati pemuda 24 tahun itu.

* * *

To Be Continue...

* * *

-SasuSakuSai-

-SasuSakuSai-

-SasuSakuSai-

* * *

A/N

Aiishh makin gaje aja nih FF

Gomen-nee kalau jadi anenoy alurnya

Salahkan tangan Ryu yang ngetiknya tapi jangan salahkan otak Ryu ya haha

Karna otak Ryu dapet minjem dari Naruto wkwk

Smpai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya readers! Jaa nee 0.o'

* * *

Balasan Review..

Coretan Hikari domo arigato ne senpai buat koreksiannya, udah aku perbaiki ^^

hanazono yuri mungkin ini pendek juga tapi udah lebih panjang dari yang kemarin hehe, yap udah nih Up

arigato hesty-chan ^^

cherry rahma nih aku coba sedikit panjangin, gimana?

kyuaiioe nih Up, arigatou ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Oyy Ryu come back,

Gomen-ne kalau nunggu lama.

Makasih buat yang udah review,

Ryu bakalan nyoba semampu Ryu buat menuhin permintaan readers semua...

* * *

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

Sakura melangkahkan kaki kedalam mension megah tersebut, meskipun hatinya kalut namun dia tetap mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa bersikap wajar. Bagaimana jika Sai membongkar status Sakura pada rekan-rekan kampusnya? Bagaimana jika semua rekan kampusnya memandang jijik padanya sama seperti mereka?

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu Sakura?" Tanya Sai, sekai lagi dia menggumamkan nama asli Sakura yang langsung direspon dengan wajah serius oleh gadis gulali itu

"Maaf mungkin anda salah orang, saya bukan Sakura" Kilah Sakura kembali seperti ucapan semula

"Baiklah, kurasa tugasku sudah selesai" Sela Sasuke yang merasa menjadi benalu dalam perbincangan mereka " Ah ya Sa-ku-ra, yang tertarik padamu bukan aku tapi dia. Adikku" Lanjut Sasuke sambil beranjak pergi dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam saku.

* * *

========== Happy Reading ==========

Story by Ryuzuma

Semua karakter Naruto milik Ayah Masashi Kishimoto author cuma pinjem bentaran aje hehe

SasuSakuSai,Rate T+++, OOC...

Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?

========== Happy Reading ==========

* * *

**Natsumi or Sakura**

Sakura duduk diam di sofa tanpa melakukan aktivitas apapun meski hatinya beberapa kali memerintahnya untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Tempat dimana dia dan teman kampusnya saling berhadapan canggung. Ah, tentu saja gadis itu tidak menyukai suasana ini. Bagaimana bisa kau berdiri tanpa topeng yang selalu menjadi kebanggaanmu didepan orang yang hampir pasti mengenalimu?

"Gomen, selama ini aku sudah menyuruh Nii-chan ku memata-mataimu" Ucapnya tanpa baban tapi berbeda dengan pandangan Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat semakin gusar mendengar kata memata-matai "Tenang saja rahasia mu aman di tanganku tapi.." Lanjutnya mengetahui arah kegusaran pikiran gadis gulai itu

"Sejak kapan kamu memperhatikanku?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mau membahas Sasuke. Jelas saja saat ini ingin rasanya dia menjambak rambunya sendiri. Mengapa dia tak sadar bahwa Sasuke hanyalah alat untuk medapatkan informasi tentangnya. Bahkan malam itu, yang seharusnya mereka melalukan hal intim Sasuke malah menghindarinya dengan dalih yang sekali klasik setelah Sakura fikir ulang. _Ternyata semua perlakuannya itu hanya kepalsuan, kalian memang pandai Uchiha. Sayang aku tak tersentuh dengan permainan kalian_. Batin Sakura mengingat perlakuan Sasuke padanya tempo hari. Entah kenapa persaaan kecewa tiba-tiba menghujami hatinya walaupun perasaannya menolak tegas hal itu.

"Sejak kita ditahun ajaran pertama" Ucap pemuda berkulit putih susu itu. Sakura sedikit mengkerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Sai barusan. Bagaiman bisa pemuda di depannya ini memperhatikannya selama itu dan tak pernah sekalipun berani menyapa secara langsung.

* * *

**Tanpa harus diucapakanpun Cinta akan tetap bernama Cinta **

* * *

"Aku tak tahu arena alasan apa kamu memperhatikanku dan menyuruh Nii-san mu menggali informasi tentangku. Tapi ku harap kalian menutup rapat mulut kalian" Ucap gadis itu dingin. Tatapannya terlihat takut dan khawatir. Berapa kemungkinan terburuk mulai terbayang dalam benak gadis bermata hanzel itu

"Aku tak pernah berniat membongkar jati dirimu selama kau mau menuruti keinginanku" Ucap Sai kemudian membuat Sakura menggeram tertahan, jelas saja ada kemauan dalam ucapan Sai yang pasti akan berakibat fatal pada Sakura.

**Diruangan lain**

Sasuke terlihat gusar, pandangannya jelas menyiratkan bahwa saat ini ada yang dia khawatirkan. Hatinya terus saja menyuruh pemuda emo itu untuk tetap duduk di ruangan tadi bersama Sai dan Sakura. Tapi tetap fikiran normalnya akan tetap membiarkan mereka 'hanya berdua'. Mengingat dua kata itu membuat Sasuke semakin tidak betah diposisinya. Ah, kenapa kasur ini terasa sangat panas, apa udara disini memang mulai memanas? Apa Ac di kamar ini sudah tidak berfungsi?

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

Sudah dapat dipastikan dia tak akan pernah mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri itu, Sasuke menggeram kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kesal karena kini Sai kini sedang berdua dengan Sakura, jangan tanyakan apa alasannya sinkronnya kenapa kini dia menggeram kesal karena diapun tak mengetahuinya.

Acara hari ini murni fikiran Sasuke sendiri yang mengajak Sakura bertemu meskipun dia tak tahu apa alasannya mengajak gadis itu bertemu. Tapi seakan tahu rencana Sasuke, di tengah perjalanannya menemui Sakura, Sai mengiriminya pesan dan menyuruhnya membawa gadis itu kehadapan adiknya saat itu juga. Ada perasaan tak rela disana, tapi kenapa? Pertanyaan itu yang saat itu memenuhi ruang fikir Uciha Sasuke

"Tidak, ini hanya rasa penasaran yang berlebihan" Gumam Sasuke mencoba berkelit dari perasaannya sendiri. Dia tak yakin memiliki perasaan yang bahkan tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupannya selama 24 tahun ini apalagi pada gadis yang merupakan orang di sukai kembaranya dan baru sekita 2 minggu dia kenal. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa gadis itu jauh dari kata baik. Mengingat pekerjaan yang dia geluti sungguh bukan tipe sang sulung. Ah, apakah dia mempunyai tipe gadis ideal menurutnya? Pertanyaan itu tak pernah melintas dalam benak Sasuke, tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba aja dia memikirkannya? Apakah ada gadis ideal merurutmu, Sasuke?

* * *

==============================SasuSaku================================

* * *

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam, dia terlalu sibuk untuk berbasa-basi dengan pemuda ini

"Sangat mudah, kau hanya perlu memberikan cintamu padaku" Tuntut Sai dengan senyum yang jika saja itu bukan Sakura maka gadis yang didepannya pasti akan meng-iya-kan permintaan dengan cepat tanpa harus berfikir ulang menimbang-nimbang permintaan atau bisa dibilang tuntutan dari Sai itu. Tapi ini Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mematung mendengar penuturan Sai barusan. Beberapa kali dia mencoba mengerjapkan mata, _kemunginan besar semua ini adalah mimpi_ fikir Sakura

Ini kali pertamanya seseorang menyatakan dia mencintai Sakura bukan diatas ranjang, ralat ini bukan kali pertama. Beberapa tahun silam dia pernah mendengar kata itu, tapi tetap saja posisi masa lalu dan sekarang tetaplah berbeda. Sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda dan posisinyapun sekarang Sakura bukan lagi gadis polos yang akan dengan mudah mempercayainya seperti dulu, tidak akan ada laki-laki yang murni mencintainya kalau bukan untuk menidurinya.

"Aku tak menerima tolakan" Tuntut Sai tanpa mempersilahkan Sakura memberikan jawabanya, dia tahu jika Sakura menjawabnya maka ada kemungkinan dia akan di tolak mentah-mentah bahkan sebelum dia mendengar kata yang sangat ia hindari itu

"Seharusnya Nii-san mu memberitahumu profesiku, ah ternyata dia belum memberitahumu. Baiklah aku yang akan mengatakanya" Ucap Sakura seolah ingin mencegah tuntutan Sai lebih jauh.

"Aku sudah tahu, dan aku tak peduli apapun yang kau kerjakan selama ini. Lagipula permintaanku ini bukan hal yang sulit" Jawab Sai dengan nada tegas, mulut Sakura membungkam namun lidahnya terasa gatal ingin sekali gadis itu menyela perkataan Sai barusan.

* * *

**Mungkin menurut sebagian orang cinta bukanlah hal yang sulit. Lain hal jika semua itu akan membuat kehidupanmu semakin rumit**

* * *

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu perbedaan derajat kita. Gomen, aku harus cepat melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Ah, sampaikan pada saudaramu bayaranku yang malam kemarin belum dia bayar silahkan transper ke rekeningku dan untuk kamu, aku benar-benar tak mengenalmu. Bahkan aku tak tau namamu jadi percuma basa-basimu barusan karena aku akan menganggapnya tak pernah ku dengar" Kilah gadis bermata hanzel itu beranjak pergi tapi sebelumnya dia meletakan secuir kertas berisikan nomor rekeningnya

Langkahnya terhenti, kali ini lengan Sai melingkar di pergelangan tangannya tak mempersilahkan Sakura beranjak dari posisinya sekarang "Aku tak peduli kau tahu namaku atau tidak tapi jawab pertanyaanku ini , apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?" Introgasi Sai dengan air muka menahan marah karena terpancing ucapan Sakura barusan, sepenggalan kata dalam ucapan Sakura barusan berhasil memancing emosi Sai yang sedari tadi tak nampak bahkan dalam nada bicaranyapun

"Saudaramu termasuk pandai dalam 'bermain' " Ucap Sakura membuat Sai merenggangkan lilitan jarinya pada pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Sakura tersenyum kecut kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sai yang kini mengkepalkan lima jarinya erat, beberapa urat seakan menandakan kini pria itu sedang dalam kondisi tersulut emosi.

Sementara meninggalkan Sai yang masih sibuk dengan fikirannya, kini Sakura mempercepat langkanya menuju pintu rumah ini. Sungguh sedari tadi Sakura mati-matian menahan dirinya yang mulai bergetar hebat, rasa takut akan cibiran orang-orang terntangnya semakin membuatnya mempercepat laju langkanya. "Tenanglah Sakura, semua akan baik-baik aja" Gumamnya di sela helaan nafasnya yang tak tenang "Semua akan baik-baik saja" Kata-kata itu terus meluncur dari bibir ranumnya hingga dia sampai di pintu keluar dan beranjak dari tempat yang seakan neraka bagi Sakura ini.

* * *

==============================SasuSaku================================

* * *

Brakkkk

Pintu kamar Sasuke dibuka kasar menampilkan sosok yang hampir sama dengannya. Raut wajahnya terlihat dingin, tak seperti biasanya. Jari-jari Sai tak berhenti mengepal sejak Sakura mengcapkan kata-kata itu. Sungguh ia kini tengah kalap, dia tak bisa lagi membedakan mana musuh dan mana saudara. Yang kini ada di benaknya hanyalah perkataan gadis itu, _Ah, sampaikan pada saudaramu bayaranku yang __**malam kemarin**__ belum dia bayar silahkan transper ke rekeningku_. _Saudaramu termasuk pandai dalam '**bermain**'_ .Mengingat sepenggalan kata berintonasi negatif itu membuat eratan tangan Sai semakin mengeras.

"Seharusnya kau pakai sopan santunmu Sai" Ucap pemuda yang menyandang sebagai sulung Uchiha itu sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah pola adiknya. Tapi tetap saja keterkejutan itu tertutupi sikap stoic-nya.

Sai hanya menjawab dengan dengusan kasar, kata-kata Sakura beberapa menit lalu berhasil membuat darahnya mendidih dan tangannya terasa keram. Kata Sarkasme memancing amarah Sai muncul kepermukaan sehingga menampakan raut muka Sai yang mulai terlihat beringas.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Tanyanya dingin, sorot mata Sai tak mengatakan bahwa ini hanya sandiwara. _Dia benar-benar sedang marah,_ fikir Sasuke. Jelas dia tau bagaimana sikap Sai jika pemuda itu tengah mencoba menuangkan amarahnya

"Apa yang dia adukan padamu" Sasuke balas bertanya membuat kepalan tangan Sai semakin mengerat satu sama lain. Jelas Sasuke tak mengetahuinya karena pada kenyataannya dia tak pernah melakukan apapun pada gadis itu, ah lebih tepatnya belum melakukan apapun.

"Aku tak memintamu menidurinya, cukup hanya mencari informasi tentangnya. Apa otak jeniusmu itu sudah tidak berfungsi hah!" Nada bicara Sai semakin meninggi membuat Sasuke harus ekstra sabar dengan amukan adik kembarnya itu tapi kau tahu tingkat kesabaran seorang Uchiha sangatlah tipis. Ayolah Sasuke sampai kapan kau akan diam begitu?

"Apa yang gadis itu bicarakan?" Sasuke terus bertanya tanpa mengindahkan teguran dingin Sai "Apa kau percaya dengan yang dibicarakan gadis itu?" Tanyanya lagi, entah dia mengharapkan jawaban atau tidak dari adiknya itu "Apa kau mengenalku sebagi orang yang seperti demikian Sai?"

Sai terdiam, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Nii-san nya membuat dia menyadari sesuatu yang disebut persaudaraan, mana mungkin kakak nya sendiri tega menikungnya. Dan lagi pula dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah tertarik dengan wanita, apalagi dengan status Sakura sebagai 'geisha'. Mendengar perrtanyaan beruntun dari kakanya tersebut perlahan amarahnya mulai kembali normal, membuat tuduhan-tuduhan yang tadi sempat akan terlontar tertahan diujung tenggorokannya.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu Nii-san, kita memang kembar tapi aku tak akan pernah mau berbagi orang yang kusayang walaupun itu dengan Nii-san ku sendiri, ingat itu!" Ucap Sai dingin sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kata ku Sai, tapi aku tak yakin aku sendiri bisa menjauhi kenyataan dan takdir" Gumam Sasuke dengan nada serendah mungkin setelah Sai menutup pintu kasar yang menimbulkan suara bising dari rekatan pintu tersebut. Entah kenapa setiap helaan nafasnya terasa sesak mengingat ucapan kembarannya beberapa menit lalu.

Flash Back

"Foto siapa yang kau perhatikan Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda yang mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke yang terlihat sendiri, hari ini rekan-rekan kampusnya dulu mengadakan reunion di kafe Harazuku. Awalnya di berniat tidak akan menghadiri acara yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting ini, tapi Neji sang pelaku penyeretan sudah berdiam di ruang dokter Sasuke ketika yang pemiliknya baru saja menyelesaikan tugas hariannya. Ya, Sasuke berada di tempat sekarang karena diseret paksa manusia ini. Namun tetap saja dia akan memisahkan diri seperti sekarang.

Sasuke memperhatikan potret seorang gadis yang seminggu lalu diserahkan kembarannya pada sulung Uchiha ini. Seorang gadis dengan rambut serupa bubble gumy serta mata hanzelnya. Cukup manis untuk seorang gadis yang terlihat polos situ.

Neji mengintip potret disana kemudian mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya" Gumam Neji membuat Sasuke langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Dimana?" Tanya Sasuke stratistik. Dia tak berfikir untuk mengikuti Sakura seperti halnya yang dilakukan Sai yang malah berbuah nihil. Lihatlah sekarang bahkan ikan datang sendiri padanya tanpa harus menjulurkan pancingan terlalu jauh.

Neji terlihat berfikir keras "Ah,dia seperti tak asing, tapi dimana yah?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Sasuke menahan diri agar tak melapaskan bogemannya pada pemuda bernama lengkap Hyuga Neji itu karena sudah menarik ulur rasa ingin tahunya "Aha aku ingat, dia bekerja di bar Yumitaro. Aku sempat berkunjung kesana beberapa kali. Ya dia Natsumi si gadis gulali penggoda itu kan Sasuke?" Jelas Neji, namun kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Sasuke berfikir apa yang disebut Neji dengan _pekerjaan _dalam penjelasannya.

"Di darerah mana?"Tanya Sasuke kembali, inilah kesempatannya menegetahui identitas gadis itu. Tapi sesuatu menghentikan pemikirannya bukan hanya kata pekerjaan yang membuatnya kini bertanya dan kenapa nama yang Neji sebutkan adalah Natsumi. _Siapa itu Natsumi, kenapa Neji menyebut Sakura sebagai Natsumi?_

Flash Back Off

Dering ponsel mengentikan kegiatan menerawang Sasuke, dengan sigap dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak bebas di kasurnya. Wajah nya terlihat serius mendengarkan seksama suara disebrang sana.

"Hn?"

"Baiklah aku akan kesana, terus pantau kondisinya" Perintah Sasuke pada suara di sebrang sana.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hahhh ngebut ngetik ampe punggung author sakit

Tapi gapapa author kan strong

Oya makasih buat yang udah mau mampir lebih lagi kalau bagi curat coretnya di kotak review

Jaa-nee!


	6. Chapter 6

Ryu come back..

Entah kemana larinya alur cerita ini Ryu hanya ngebuntuti arah pemikiran otak Ryu yang cuma sepotong

Jadi gomenne kalau pada gak suka :(

* * *

========== Happy Reading ==========

Story by Ryuzuma

Semua karakter Naruto milik Ayah Masashi Kishimoto author cuma pinjem bentaran aje hehe

SasuSakuSai,Rate T+++ semi M , OOC...

Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?

========== Happy Reading ==========

* * *

Sakura berlari menelusuri lorong Rumah Sakit. Matanya menatap lurus tanpa memperdulikan setiap orang yang dia lewati walaupun mereka menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi. Para pasien maupun pengunjung kaum adam melihatnya dengan tatapan memburu, dimata jalang mereka Sakura tak beda dengan santapan yang akan segera mereka terjang sedangkan kaum hawa menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan, jijik dan ekspresi menghina lainnya. Bagaimana tidak, pada tempat formal ini dia bahkan mengenakan tanktop yang hanya tertutupi blajer dan rok supermini yang mengekspos kaki jenjangnya yang akan berkibar ketika langkahnya semakin dipercepat. Sebenarnya Sakura tak sepenuhnya menutup mata dari keadaan di sekitarnya. Tentu saja dia sangat tahu hanya saja ini bukan waktunya menggubris mereka, ada yang lebih penting daripada mempermasalahkan hal yang bahkan mereka tak pernah tahu alasannya. Semua orang hanya dapat berbicara tanpa pernah berfikir jika mereka berada di posisi Sakura apa yang akan mereka perbuat?

Langkah nya semakin cepat walaupun hak sepatu di kakinya sudah membuat jari-jari kakinya lecet di beberapa bagian. Meskipun tertatih gadis beriris emerland itu tetap berlari menuju satu-satunya ruangan yang dia tuju saat ini Dia berhenti tepat di kamar bertuliskan ICU. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapat hanya jendela jernih berukuran kecil yang kini dapat membuatya melihat sosok yang terbaring disana. Tubuh itu terdiam menandakan sang empunya tengah terlelap. Perlahan pertahanan Sakura mulai melemah, tubuhnya merosot dan kini terduduk tak berdaya di lantai. Air matanya merembes keluar dan membuat isakan demi isakan yang kini menjadi tangisan pilu. Takdir selalu berhasil mempermainkannya. Seberapa bersalahkah dia hadir di dunia ini hingga dia tak berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan?

"Kaa-san" Gumamnya parau, nafasnya terasa sangat berat.

Yah, ibunya kini tengah berbaring disana dengan dibantu alat yang terpasang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan detak jatungnya pun terlihat di monitor, setiap denyutnya terlihat semakin melemah membuat Sakura tak bisa lagi memakai kedok sok kuatya. Melihat hanya sekilas saja berhasil membuat pertahanannya yang selama ini susah payah dia bangun hancur berantakan. Tanpa Ibunya tak ada lagi yang akan merangkulnya, takan ada lagi yang akan menjulurkan tangannya ketika Sakura terjatuh, takan ada lagi yang akan menghapus air matanya ketika dia menangis walaupun selama ini dia mencoba tak mengeluarkan butiran bening itu dari matanya , tapi toh akan ada hari dimana semuanya tumpah begitu saja. Ya, hari itu adalah hari ini.

Saat mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit Sakura tengah melaksanakan 'pekerjaan' rutinya maka dari itu pakaian yang dia kenakan adalah seperti yang orang-orang lihat saat ini. Dia cepat pergi kerumah sakit dan meninggalkan pelanggannya yang terlihat marah ketika Sakura menghentikan secara sepihak permainan. Ia tahu uang adalah yang terpenting saat ini, hanya saja nyawa Ibu tetap menjadi prioritasnya.

Disela isakan Sakura terdengar pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan seseorang dengan jubah putih khas dokter yang kini berdiri di depan Sakura, namun gadis itu tetap menunduk dalam duduknya tanpa mengehentikan isakannya, tangannya memeluk erat kedua kaki yang tengah dilipat mengikuti alur duduknya " Kumohon selamatkan Kaa-san" Pintanya dengan suara serak, perlahan dia menaikan pandangan melihat dokter yang kini terngah memperhatiakan seksama gadis yang bisa langsung ditebak bahwa dia adalah anak dari perempuan yang kini menjadi pasiennya. 'Mungkinkah itu kau, Natsumi?' Tanya batin Sasuke, siapa lagi di daerah ini yang memiliki surai merah muda sepertinya.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna saat menemukan iris obsidian disana sedangkan lawan bicaranya masih terdiam meskipun dia juga merasa terkejut. Namun pria emo itu lebih pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya di banding Sakura, hanya untuk saat ini. Sasuke menelisik kondisi gadis yang sebenanrnya cukup dia kenal ini. Meskipun hanya dalam hitungan minggu mereka saling mengenal.

"Sasuke" Panggil Sakura kaget, dokter yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya dan menjadi dokter jaga ibunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seseorang yang sempat Sakura kenal. Hanya sempat kenal tak lebih. Jelas dia tak akan bertanya lebih kenapa Sasuke berada di sini karena jubah putih itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kupikir kau tak bisa menangis" Sindir Sasuke, Sakura bangkit dari posisis duduknya namun pandangannya kini kembali menatap intens lantai yang dia pijak. Pundak nya naik turun dan isakanpun masih terdengar dari desahan suara gadis bersurai serupa bunga kebanggan Jepang itu.

"Kumohon selamatkan Kaa-san" Entah kemana perginya sang dewi dingin Natsumi yang ada saat ini hanya gadis rapuh yang tengah menangisi Ibunya. Sasuke terus memperhatikannya tanpa berniat menyela perkataan Sakura. Kali ini dia tahu apa yang menjadi alasan gadis itu menjadi 'geisha'. Ternyata keadaanlah yang membuatnya rela menjual harga dirinya. "Kumohon" Pintanya lagi, suara tangisannya kembali terdengar membuat pria dihadapannya sedikit bingung apa yang harus dilakukan agar gadis itu tenang.

* * *

**Tangisan wanita adalah salah satu titik lemah pria**

* * *

"Aku tak bisa menjamin, hanya saja aku kan mencobanya" Jawab Sasuke yang menurut Sakura kurang meyakinkan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau selamatkan Kaa-san" Mohon Sakura, harga diri? Bukankah sejak dulu hal itu telah hilang dari gadis itu jadi untuk apa kali ini dia menangguhkan keegoisannya. Persetan dengan cibican duo Uchiha tentang nya, yang ia tahu dan inginkan saat ini Kaa-sannya terbangun dari ruangan itu dan kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya

"Apapun?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan. Meskipun ragu Sakura tetap meng-iya-kan ucapannya barusan. Bukankah kau harus bersedia menanggung konsekuensi atas apa yang kau inginkan?

Sakura menangguk pasrah. Apapun akan Sakura lakukan jika itu bisa membuat Kaa-san nya kembali kepelukannya. Konsekuensi seberat apapun dia akan menanggungnya. Asalkan orang yang dia butuhkan tetap berada di sampingnya, bahkan jika dia bisa bertemu dengan Kami-sama dia akan memohon jangan pernah mengambil Kaa-sannya dan jika itu tak bisa maka lebih baik dia yang pergi lebih awal.

* * *

**Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang harus dibayar dengan pengorbanan**

* * *

Menunggu, mungkin bagi sebagian orang adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Tapi jika yang ditunggu adalah orang yang paling berharga untukmu maka hal itu bukanlah sebuah alasan.

Sakura tertidur di bangku panjang tepat di depan ruang ICU, yah ruangan itu tak bisa sembarang orang memasukinya. Bahkan pakaian yang dikenakan saat masuk kedalam dan jam besuk'nyapun berbeda dengan ruangan biasanya. Banyak peraturan yang terpaksa harus Sakura turuti. Meskipun demikian dia tetap menunggu, menunggu mata itu terbuka, menunggu mulut itu berkata, menunggu tangan itu membelai. Dia akan tetap menunggu meskipun harus berlelah seperti sekarang. Sakura tertidur dalam posisi duduknya, angin malam tengah asik membelai tubuh gadis itu, lilitan tangan pada tubuhnya sendiri bahkan tak bisa menutupi rasa dingin itu. Ah, salahkan pakaian yang dia kenakan sekarang.

Dalam tidurnya Sakura bermimpi seseorang menyelimutinya, entah siapa dia tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Tapi itu cukup membuat tubuhnya sedikit menghangat. Ah bukan hanya tubuhnya, tapi hatinya juga. Dia juga menyelimuti hati Sakura yang sudah membeku sejak lama, siapa orang dalam mimpinya itu? Ingin Sakura membuka matanya lebih lebar melihat lebih jelas sang pelaku, tapi nihil matanya tatap tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Seakan ada kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangan matanya.

"Terlalu banyak kejutan tentangmu Natsumi" Ucap suara briton yang kini tengah menatap Sakura intens. "Ada banyak hal yang membuatku penasaran" Lanjutnya kemudian dengan tatapan iba, entah perasaan seperti apa tengah bergejolak dalam diri pemuda yang meletakan jas dokternya pada tubuh gadis yang tertidur itu. Ada perasaan tak rela disana mengingat gadis yang kini sedang diperhatikannya adalah orang yang disukai saudara kembarnya. Apa perasaan itu memang benar kenyataannya? Kenapa perasaan seperti itu bisa hadir pada dirinya yang bahkan tak tahu rasanya jatuh cinta itu seperti apa. Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta?

"Saat kau lelah dengan semua ini, jangan berpura-pura kuat. Saat kau ingin menangis maka jangan tunjukan senyuman menyedihkanmu, itu terlihat menyeramkan. Mungkin aku tak pernah tau alasan sebenarnya kau menyebut dirimu Natsumi, tapi aku tahu itu hanya sebuah pelarian. Bukan bergitu Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, dia berani mengeluarkan argumen dan petanyaan itu hanya ketika gadis itu tengah bergelut dengan dunia mimpinya. Karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke hanya akan tetap diam meskipun entah kenapa dia ingin melihat dunia Sakura yang sebenarnya, dunia yang mungkin jauh berbeda dengannya. Banyak hal yang ingin dia ketahui tentang gadis ini.

"Mungkin jika saja aku yang pertama bertemu denganmu akupun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sai. Jatuh cinta pada gadis sepertimu terdengar menarik" Senyuman indah kini terpajang di bibir Sasuke sayang mata Sakura tengah terlalap. Gadis itu tak dapat melihat ketika seorang Sasuke yang tak pernah menampakan senyumnya kini tengah tersenyum di hadapannya. Seorang yang terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan acuhnya kini tengah tertarik dengan kehidupan sederhana gadis yang menyebut dirinya Natsumi itu.

Sasuke beranjak dari hadapan gadis bubble gummy itu. Pertanyaan sepihak itu memang tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban maupun respon dari gadis setidaknya dia berusaha jujur dengan apa yang hatinya katakan. Ya, kini dia menyadari satu kesalahan yang fatal. Dia mencintai gadis yang di cintai saudara kembarnya, Sai. Rasa yang seharusnya tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan Sasuke kini mulai menampakan wujudnya dan semuanya sudah terlanjur untuk ia cegah. Sakura berhasil membuka pintu hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan kini memonopoli semua bagian dari perasaan sang sulung Uchiha. Mekipun perasaan itu tak akan pernah menjadi wujud nyata dari cinta, tapi Sasike tetap beruntung karena sempat merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta yang selama ini tak pernah sekalipun melintas dalam benaknya.

* * *

========== Happy Reading ==========

Story by Ryuzuma

Semua karakter Naruto milik Ayah Masashi Kishimoto author cuma pinjem bentaran aje hehe

SasuSakuSai,Rate T+++ semi M , OOC...

Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?

========== Happy Reading ==========

* * *

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang keluarga. Semalam suntuk dia tak bisa tidur, bukan karena pekerjaan sebagai dokternya melaikankan karena semalaman dia terus mengamati seorang gadis yang terjaga di depan ruangan ICU. Meskipun tidak secara langsung karena beberapa kali Sakura terlihat membuka matanya dan entah apa yang difikirkan gadis itu, yang Sasuke tahu pasti itu hal sangat berat untuknya.

Flash Back

"Tidur dengan posisi itu apa tidak sakit?" Tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik dinding, ah sebenarnya bukan tiba-tiba karena sudak sejak 2 jam lalu dia memantau Sakura dari sana

Sakura menyernyit bingung dengan kehadiran Sasuke "Sudah dapat dipastikan bukan?" Tanyanya balik dengan kalimat retoris

Memang benar tubuhnya sudah bagaikan papan. Sakit disana-sini karena posisi tidur yang tidak baik itu. "Arigato" Ucap Sakura kemudian. Untuk pertama kalinya gadis itu mengucapkan kata yang tidak mengandung unsur sindiran─Sakura─atau menggoda─Natsumi─ di pendengaran Sasuke

"Untuk?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jas doktermu. Kurasa" Ucap Sakura kembali dengan nada dinginnya. Meskipun begitu Sakura sekarang tahu siapa orang yang tadi hadir dalam mimpinya yang kemungkinan besar bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur, karena pada kenyataannya Sasuke memang menyelimutinya. Tapi apakan benar Sasuke juga menyelimuti hatinya?

"Hn' terlalu banyak mata yang mengamatimu kalau tidur dengan kondisi seperti itu" Kilah Sasuke yang tak sepenuhnya bohong karena kini dia merasa tak suka jika mata jalang yang lain melihat Sakura dengan tatapan memburu. Kecuali dirinya.

Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Sakura setelah dari tadi bercengkrama dalam kondisi berdiri "Kondisi Ibumu sudah lebih stabil" Ungkap Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Terlihat sedikit kelegaan di raut wajah Sakura mekipun sangat samar

"Yokatta" Ucapnya pelan sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya yang sebagian masih tertutupi jas dokter Sasuke "Takdir selalu sibuk mengutak-ngatik kehidupanku" Ucap Sakura kemudian sambil menampakan senyum yang indah jika saja itu bukan sebuah senyum sindiran

"Ah, siapa nama saudaramu itu?" Tanya Sakura membuat ekspresi Sasuke sedikit mengeras mendengarnya

"Sai" Jawabnya Singkat

"Kau dan Sai bukan bagian dari permainan kehidupanku jadi kumohon jangan semakin memperumit benang yang sudah kusut"

"Kau tak bisa membuat nasi dari beras yang sudah jadi bubur Sakura. Aku dan Sai sudah terlanjur memasuki kehidupanmu" Balas Sasuke menatap Sakura disampingnya yang masih setia menyimpan pandangannya lurus kedepan "Bahkan kali ini kurasa bukan hanya Sai yang tertarik dengan mu tapi aku juga" Lanjutnya membuat Sakura langsung memalingkan wajah searah dengan tempat Sasuke duduk

Disanalah, emerland bertemu dengan onix. Mata mereka bertemu pandang dalam jarak yang sangat pendek. Disatu sisi Sasuke tengah mencoba menyelami perasaan Sakura lewat sorot matanya sedangkan Sakura mencoba mencari tahu kebohongan dari ucapan Sasuke dari pandangnnya.

Flash Back Off

Mata Sasuke tertutup mengingat kejadian semalam, ia tak habis fikir dengan apa yang dia bicarakan pada gadis itu. Kemanakah sikap cool-nya? Kenapa hanya dengan Sakura lah Sasuke bisa bersikap apa adanya bahkan jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ah, bahkan kejadian semalam sangat memalukan saat diingat karena itu pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke bersikap seolah sangat ingin memiliki pada seorang gadis seperti Sakura.

"Tumben pulang siangan" Tegur Suara yang sudah dapat dipastikan milik kembarannya itu

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke ambigu

"Apa shift malam mu sebegitu melelahkannya sampai kau terkapar disini" Sindir Sai sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur

"Kau akan terkejut jika tahu apa yang ku temukan di shift malamku" Jawab Sasuke

Sai mengambil botol air mineral dari dalam kulkas dan menegguknya rakus "Sepertinya aku salah. Ternyata shift malam yang menyenangkan, begitu maksudmu?"

"Bisa jadi"

* * *

Semenjak dosen menginjakan kaki di depan kelas sampai kembali ke ruangannya Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Tak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan sikap Sakura ini toh tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Ralat. Ada satu disana yang kini menatap cemas pada gadis itu. Memang tak seperti biasanya Sakura bersikap tak peduli pada pelajaran, bahkan seharian ini Sai hanya melihat wajah murung gadis itu.

Tak kuat dengan rasa pernasaran yang terus mengrogotinya dia mulai mendekati meja gadis bubble gumy itu. Tak ada aktivitas apapun yang dilakukan gadis itu hanya saja dengkuran halus tersengar disana. Dia tertidur. Sudah seminggu ini Sakura bisa di kurang tidur. Hanya beberapa jam saja dia bisa memejamkan matanya selanjutnya matanya terus memantau perkembangangan Ibunya di dalam ruangan berbau obat itu.

Sebuah senyum silmpul kini terpajang di bibir Sai. "Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur diruangan bising ini" Ucap Sai yang sudah dapat di pastikan tidak tahu masalah Sakura, dia langsung membalikan bangku kosong di depan Sakura dan duduk disana, ya kini mereka saling berhadapan meskipun hanya Sai saja yang menganggap mereka berhadapan sedangkan yang diperhatikanya tengan terlelap dalam tidurnya. Bangku lipat praktis dengan meja itu memang cukup _simple _untuk kegiatan belajar hanya saja jika dipakai tidur pasti posisinya tidak akan nyaman. Apa lagi dengan punggung membungkuk selama beberapa jam mata kuliah.

"Apa kau masih bekerja di tempat itu Sakura sampai kau tertidur sepulas ini? Bagaimana kalau sesekali aku jadi pelangganmu? Ah bukan aku tak ingin jadi pelangganmu aku ingin kau menjadi miliku" Tuntut Sai.

"Kau tahu? Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku ketahui tentangmu Sakura" Ucapnya sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura.

Beberapa rekan Sai terlihat melirik kearahnya, sudah jadi rahasia umum Sai mmenyukai Sakura tapi ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sai mendekatinya. Dan anehnya kenapa sampai tiga tahun ini Sakura tak pernah mendengar rumor itu, padahal setiap ada jam kuliah mereka bertemu dan sudah dapat di pastikan mata Sai akan mengarah kemana saat itu. Yang lain mengetahuinya , kenapa Sakura tidak? Mungkin jawabannya adalah karena Sakura membentengi dirinya untuk dunia luar. Benteng yang sangat tinggi hingga menutupi sebuah kenyataan pahit tentangnya.

* * *

**Cinta akan mendengar apa yang tak kau ucapkan**

* * *

Hey Sakura, sudah dua laki-laki yang menyatakan rasa tertariknya padamu saat kau tertidur.

Jika kau mau memilih, mana yang akan kau pilih?

**Orang yang mengenalmu sebagai Sakura?**

atau

**Orang yang mengenalmu sebagai Natsumi?**

* * *

**TBC..**

* * *

A/N

sebenernya Ryu sempet putus asa karena salah satu Review nya nyesek banget,,

Tapi liat Review yang lain Ryu jadi mutusin ngelanjutin fic ini..

Arigato yang udah mau baca dan meninggalkan jejaknya

**Salam Ryu**


	7. Chapter 7

Akhirnya bisa update Fic ini lagi..

Gomen-ne Ryu ngaret banget, salahkan Ryu yang doyan malas-malasan haha

Happy Reading minna :)

* * *

========== Happy Reading ==========

Story by Ryuzuma

Semua karakter Naruto milik Ayah Masashi Kishimoto author cuma pinjem bentaran aje hehe

SasuSakuSai,Rate T+++ semi M , OOC...

Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?

========== Happy Reading ==========

* * *

**Natsumi Or Sakura**

**Chap 7**

Sakura menutup pintu ruang inap ibunya dengan pelan. Beberapa hari lalu kondisi ibunya sudah membaik dan tadi malam ibunya dipindah ruangankan. Tapi saat ini bukan masalah itu yang memenuhi ruang fikir gadis benama samaran Natsumi ini. Bagaimanakah dia bisa menanggung semua biaya rumah sakit ini sedangkah beberapa hari ini dia fokus dengan kondisi ibunya dan tidak melayani panggilan siapapun. Otaknya bekerja keras memikirkan jalan keluar, sementara semakin hari biaya akan semakin membengkak. Bahkan seorang _geisha _seperti Sakura pun tak akan tega meyeret Ibunya keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menghindari pembengkakan biaya.

"Kami-sama aku tahu aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk meminta keadilanmu. Tapi untuk kali ini saja berikan aku kemudahan" Pinta Sakura disela renungannya. Gadis itu kini tengah terduduk di salah satu bangku tunggu tak jauh dari kamar ibunya

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Pertanyaan yang entah berupa sapaan atau apa yang jelas Sakura sudah pasti tidak akan menjawab argumen yang bahkan tak membantunya keluar dari semua masalahnya ini

Pria berjas dokter itu mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Berhari-hari di Rumah Sakit membuat sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mulai menganggap kehadiran Sasuke meskipun tetap saja sikap Sakura enggan mengakui hal itu adalah kenyataan yang terjadi pada dirinya "Kau sudah memeriksa saldo rekeningmu?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian. Tanpa Sakura bercerita apa yang kini ada dalam fikiranya pun Sasuke sudah tahu bahwa masalah _finansial_ lah yang kini bergelut dalam otak kecilnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura balik yang tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan

"Entahlah" Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menjauh dari gadis itu

Selepas perginya Sasuke, Sakura mulai memikirkan maksud dari perkataan dokter berrambut emo itu "Apa jangan-jangan" Tebak Sakura memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tapi gadis itu kemudian menggeleng sebagai penolakan apa yang otak kecilnya cerna.

Sakura mengambil ponsel pintar dari dalam sakunya. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam aplikasi _E-Banking_. Meskipun tadi dia tak percaya dengan apa yang fikirannya simpulkan tapi tetap saja rasa penasarannya tak membiarkannya lepas begitu aja. Sakura mulai mengecek saldo di rekeningnya.

Matanya mengerjap sebetar kemudian mengerjap lagi. "Ini pasti bercanda" Gumam Sakura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dari layar ponsel pintarnya. Perlahan Sakura menyadari sesuatu dan langsung bakit dari duduknya. Langkahnya dibuka lebar searah dengan perginya Sasuke beberapa menit lalu.

"Tunggu" Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak yang langsung menghentikan langkah kaki orang didepannya. Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Ambil semua uangmu dari rekeningku. Aku tak membutuhkan rasa iba siapapun" Ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi. Sasuke membalikan badannya hingga mereka bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain

"Apa yang harus ku ambil? itu milikmu" Jawab Sasuke santai sambil memasukkan tangan kedalam sakunya

"Aku bukan orang yang mau menerima imbalan tanpa bekerja, ambil semua uangmu! Aku tak membutuhkannya" Sergah Sakura dengan emosi yang sekarang sudah bercampur dengan rasa sakitnya. _Kenapa semua orang selalu merendahkanku _Batin Sakura

Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah Sakura dan berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan gadis itu "Itu imbalanmu untuk mengobrol denganku malam itu dan mengakui kehadiranku saat ini" Ucap Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa inci aja di depan wajah Sakura. "Aku tak ada waktu memilihkanmu rumah" Lanjut Sasuke membuat Sakura mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu antara Sasuke, Sai dan dirinya.

"Tapi..." Ucap Sakura namun langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke

"Kalau kau tak mau menerimanya, tidurlah denganku malam ini" Potong Sasuke berbalik kemudian kembali berjalan menjauhi gadis bubble gummy itu

"Baka! Uang 50jt tidak akan cukup untuk membeli istana yang kuinginkan" Gumam Sakura dengan senyum dan air mata yang menjadi satu. Yah gadis itu mulai kembali pada dirinya yang dulu, perlahan senyum itu kini menghias di bibir ranumnya meski sangat samar dan bercampur dengan air mata bahagianya "Kuanggap kau meminjamkannya untukku" Lanjut Sakura sambil berbalik dan berjalan berbeda arah dengan Sasuke.

* * *

**Saat kau bahkan tak mengenali dirimu sendiri maka akulah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan mengenalimu di dunia ini.**

* * *

Sai membuka pintu rumahnya kasar, air mukanya sangat muram. Matanya tak menyiratkan adanya perdamaian dalam diri adik kembar Sasuke itu. Adik? Bisakah dia menghilangkan status itu. Karena itu sangat memuakan.

"Ada apa denganmu Sai?" Tanya Ibunya melihat tingkah anaknya yang terlihat sangat terbakar emosi "Apa kau bertengkar lagi dengan Sasuke di Rumah Sakit tadi?" Tanyanya kemudian

Sejam lalu Ibunya menyuruh Sai mengantarkan berkas Sasuke yang ketinggalan di meja kerjanya. Meskipun sangat malas, tapi Sai menuruti perintah Ibunya tentunya itu tak berlaku kalau saja Ibunya tak mengancamnya.

Flash Back

"Sai antarkan ini ke Rumah Sakit, Kaa-san yakin ini berkas penting" Perintah Ibunya. Sai masih merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang televisi. _Malas rasanya harus keluar rumah dengan kondisi cuaca sepanas ini _fikir Sai sambil menutup matanya perlahan tak menghiraukan titah Ibunya "Kalau kau tak mau, kau tak usah makan nasi malam ini" Ancam Ibunya yang kini sudah berdiri menyaksikan anak bungsunya tengah bersantai-ria

Terpaksa Sai membuka matanya dan bangkit dari rebahannya sambil menggerutu pelan "Aiisshh menyusahkan" Gerutu Sai sambil menerima berkas yang di maksud Ibunya itu, tanpa mengganti pakaian atau sekedar mencuci muka ngantuknya ia langsung berjalan mendekat kearah pintu keluar "Aku berangkat" Pamit Sai berajak keluar rumah dan langsung memasuki mobilnya yang tidak terparkir di dalam garasi

Sai memasuki ruangan Sasuke tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu karena pihak rumah sakit sudah tahu siapa dia "Sasuke, Kau sangat menyusahkan" Ucap Sai, niat awalnya adalah memarahi kembarannya itu tapi melihat ruangannya kosong tentu saja Sai tak mau dianggap gila karena berbicara sendiri. Adik kembar Sasuke itu kemudian menyimpan berkas tersebut diatas meja.

"Berkas apa sih sampe harus dibawa ke rumah" Ucap Sai penasaran dengan isi berkas tersebut. Perlahan tangan Sai kembali mengambil berkas tersebut dan mulai membukanya "Bukankah ini berkas registrasi pasien" Lanjut Sai menelaah isi dari tulisan disana adalah biodata pasien Sasuke. Sai terdiam sebentar ketika membaca nama panjang dari tulisan disana _Haruno Mebuki, sepertinya nama yang tak asing _Inner Sai mencoba mengingat siapa yang mempunyai marga yang sama dengan pasien Sasuke itu

Sai kembali membaca tulisan tersebut. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat mendapati nama lain di tulisan penanggung jawab administrasi. _"Mungkinkah ini berkas milik Ibu Sakura"_ Fikir Sai langsung setelah melihat nama Haruno Sakura yang mengisi kolom tersebut. "Kanapa Sasuke tak memberitahuku selama ini Ibu Sakura di rawat olehnya" Geram Sai yang mulai mencoba menahan emosinya "Ternyata kau mulai bermain api Nii-chan" Sai membanting berkas tersebut keatas meja dan langsung menghambur keluar ruangan. Adakah yang bisa mengeti bagaimana perasaan Sai saat ini?

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Sasuke" Ucap Sai lengkap dengan bunyi gemeltuk giginya. Sai menelusuri lorong Rumah Sakit dengan hentakan kaki yang terdengar sangat mengumbar emosi. Langkah Sai terhenti ketika melihat dua orang yang dia sangat kenali berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya diam. Mereka sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu. Dengan situasi itu Sai memilih bersembunyi dibalik dinding dan mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

"Ambil semua uangmu dari rekeningku. Aku tak membutuhkan rasa iba siapapun" Ucap gadis yang Sai yakin itu adalah Sakura. Pria di depan Sakura itu membalikkan badannya hingga Sai bisa melihat raut wajah kembarannya disana "Jadi kau ingin memonopoli Sakura untukmu sendiri Sasuke, cih" Pekik Sai dengan sorot mata dinginnya

"Apa yang harus ku ambil? itu milikmu" Jawab Sasuke

"Aku bukan orang yang mau menerima imbalan tanpa bekerja, ambil semua uangmu! Aku tak membutuhkannya" Sakura menanggapi Sasuke "Kenapa saat kau dengan Sasuke kau bisa menampakan emosimu, sedangkan kau bahkan tak mengenaliku" Ucap Sai kemudian, sorot matanya kini dingin bertambah dengan kesakitan disana.

Sai melihat Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah Sakura dan berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan gadis itu "Itu imbalanmu untuk mengobrol denganku malam itu dan mengakui kehadiranku saat ini" Ucap Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya beberapa inci aja di depan wajah Sakura. Jelas saat ini ingin sekali Sai keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mendaratan beberapa bogemannya di muka yang menurut dalih orang serupa dengannya itu "Aku tak ada waktu memilihkanmu rumah" Lanjut Sasuke dengan suara pelan namun Sai masih dapat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan

"Tapi..." Ucap Sakura namun langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke

"Kalau kau tak mau menerimanya, tidurlah denganku malam ini" Potong Sasuke berbalik kemudian kembali berjalan menjauhi gadis bubble gummy itu "Brengsek!"Pekik Sai,sungguh kepalan di tangannya kini semakin mengeras mendengarnya. Sai menjauh dari tempat itu dan mengambil jalan lain.

"Aku yang pertama Sakura dan aku tak mau kalah karena posisi itu bukan milik Sasuke!" Ucap Sai disela langkahnya menuju parkiran.

Flash Back off

Sai tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya dia hanya diam kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kita mulai berada dijalur yang sama Nii-chan, tapi aku tak menyukai hal itu karena dengan begitu aku akan kehilangan hal lain" Ucap Sai sesaat setelah memasuki kamar yang penuh dengan berbagai mahakarya nya. "Selama aku menyadang status sebagai kembaranmu aku tak akan menghajarmu tapi itu tak berlaku kalau kau sudah menghianati kembaranmu ini, Sasuke" Ungkap Sai dengan nada yang dibuat sedingin mungkin

* * *

.

**Cintai lah orang sealakadarnya saja karena suatu hari nanti orang yang kau CINTAI akan kau BENCI**

**Benci lah orang sealakadarnya saja karena suatu hari nanti orang yang kau BENCI akan kau CINTAI**

* * *

Sakura memasuki ruangan dengan kerlap kerlip lampu disco dan beberapa botol minuman yang terpajang di setiap meja pelanggan disana yang seminggu ini tak dia kunjungi. Seorang wanita yang Sakura hanya hapal wajahnya namun tak tahu namanya menghampiri gadis yang akan segera memakai kembali topeng Natsumi nya. Ibu Sakura keluar dari Rumah Sakit kemarin, jadi dia memustuskan untuk bekerja kembali guna melunasi semua hutangnya pada Sakuke.

"Kau kemana saja Natsumi-chan? Madam menanyakannya padaku" Ucap wanita dengan rambut merah dan lensa biru yang menutupi bola mata legamnya

"Aku ada urusan sebentar" Kilah Sakura dengan wajah datarnya

"Sudahlah, kau sudah ditunggu seseorang di hotel Hyrne no 342. Dia sudah memesanmu lewat Madam" Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Sakura langsung pergi menuju pintu keluar

"Dasar gadis arogan" Gumam wanita namun dengan sebuah senyuman.

* * *

**Terkadang persahabatan akan tumbuh karena kita saling merasakan apa yang kita alami**

* * *

Sakura menaiki lift dan menekan tombol untuk lantai tiga. Yah kamar no 342 itu ada di lantai tiga. Gadis berurai merah muda itu tak akan pernah bertanya ataupun menolak yang memang sudah menjadi pekerjaannya. Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakan beberapa pintu kamar yang saling berhadapan

"Kembali seperti semula" Ucap Sakura ragu ambil melangkah pelan keluar dari dalam lift. Mata nya melihat nomor kamar yang dimaksud dari angka yang terpajang di pintu setiap kamar.

Setelah menemukan kamar dengan nomor tersebut, Sakura mulai mengketuknya pelan. "Permisi, boleh saya masuk" Ucap Sakura. Tak ada sautan tapi pintu kamar itu terbuka secara otomatis. Ah iya Sakura lupa bahwa hotel ini merupakan Hotel bintang lima dangan fasilitas serba otomatis dan satu-satunya di Konoha

Melihat pintu terbuka Sakura langsung masuk kedalam disusul dengan tertutupnya kembali pintu tersebut. Sakura terlihat kagum melihat dekorasi kamar ini, penuh dengan berbagai lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. Mata Sakura berhenti di salahsatu kanfas dengan gambar sketsa yang dilukis dengan pensil, bukan dengan cat air seperti biasanya. Merasa tertarik dengan gambar tersebut, Sakura mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Bukankah itu aku?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri yang kini tengah memperhatikan goresan pensil yang mirip dirinya itu

"Salah, dia Sakura!" Ucap suara dari belakang membuat Sakura memalingkan wajah menghadap arah suara. Sakura terlonjak kaget mendapati Sai yang kini berdiri di depannya. Sudah dapat dipastikan bukan bahwa dia adalah orang yang dimaksud 'konsumen' disini siapa. Tapi Sakura mencoba tak mempercayai kenyataan itu.

"Apa yang Uchiha-san lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura mencoba berlaku formal

"Sai, panggil aku Sai" Ucap Sai tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sakura barusan

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ulang Sakura sedikit ketakutan. Ah tapi kenapa dia harus ketakutan?

"Ku bilang panggil aku SAI!" Teriak Sai mengulang perkataanya, Sakura terlonjak kaget karena intonasi Sai sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Apa kau bakhan tak bisa menyebutkan namaku?" Tanya Sai kini dengan nada pelan yang terdengar sangat sakit. Bisakah kau melihatnya Sakura? Bahkan jika kau tak bisa melihat ke dalam hatinya cobalah iba pada mimik yang sayu itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah mengenalku?" Tanya Sai lagi. Sakura melangkah mundur enggan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sai padanya. "Kau tak mau menjawabnya?" Lagi lagi Sakura hanya dia namun siapa yang tahu kini tangannya tengah menggenggam erat pakaian yang dia kenakan. Yah dia sangat takut. Tapi selain perasan itu ada perasaan lain yang menghujami hatinya. Tapi indra Sakura tak terlalu peka dengan hal semacam itu. Lalu perasaan apa itu?

Sai berjalan maju kearah Sakura sementara Sakura berjalan mundur menghindari pemuda itu sampai ia tak bisa lagi berjalan karena dinding menghalangi langkahnya. Sai semakin berjalan maju dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa di gambarkan secara detail. Semuanya bercampur aduk disana. Cinta, kecewa, benci dan semua rasa yang kini membeludak dalam diri bungsu Uchiha itu.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura, Sai langsung meraup bibir gadis itu kasar. Sakura yang awalnya kaget langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari himpitan tubuh Sai dengan mendorongnya. Tapi, tetap saja tenaga seorang wanita takan mampu melampaui tenaga laki-laki. Sai terus saja bermain dengan bibir Sakura bahkan tanpa Sakura ladeni permainannya._ Asin _Ucap Inner Sakura merasakan ciuman Sai yang terasa asin. Kini Sakura melihatnya, rasa asin itu berasal dari butir-butir bening yang keluar dari mata Sai. Yah pemuda itu menangis.

Sai melepaskan ciumanya "Aku benci ketika bibirmu dengan mudah menyebutkan nama Sasuke dibanding dengan ku" Ucap Sai sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Punggung itu punggung rapuh. Sekarang Sakura melihatnya, punggung yang bergetar itu adalah punggung milik Uchiha Sai, adik dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sebisa apapun Sakura meminta mereka keluar dari kehidupannya, mereka udah terlanjur menjadi salah satu peran disana.

"Pergilah. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan mulutmu dari namanya" Perintah Sai yang langsung membuat Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. _Mereka sama-sama tak berniat menyakitiku _batin Sakura mengingat kembali bagaimana Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi malam itu. Sai duduk lemas di atas sofa. Matanya tertutup. "Kau tak usah khawatir aku sudah menyerahkan bayarannya" Lanjut Sai tanpa melirik atau bahkan membuka kelopak matanya

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu alasanku, Sai" Ucap Sakura sangat pelan. Apa kau mendengarnya Sai? Dia menyebutkan namamu meski dengan volume yang sangat kecil.

* * *

**Semua yang terjadi bukan tanpa alasan**

**Orang yang mencintaimu akan membiarkanmu pergi**

**Meski dengan begitu hatinya akan tetap berasama mu**

* * *

**A/N :**

Gomen yah Ryu mau nyeritain dulu bagaimana penderitaan Sai

Ga adil kan kalau cinta segitiga salahsatu aktornya ga dapet peran full hehe

Makasih yang udah Review, dan ditunggu Review nya lagi :)

_**suket alang alang **_semoga yah.. berdoa bareng-bareng :D Mungkin Gaara bakalan muncul lagi..

**_ Rizka scorpiogirl _** Arigatou, iyah ini udah lanjut ko :)

_**undhott**_ Cieehh Ryu terpesona bacanya hehe Arigato :)

_**ikalutfi97**_ Hahaha gomen Ryu telat updatenya (Berlindung dipunggung Suke-kun)

**_intanxox_** ayoo seteh baca chater ini kira-kira ending nya sapa sama sapa? #dikroyok SSL#

**_hanazono yuri_ **arigatou, ini udah Up :)

_**Henilusiana39** _baca juga yang chap ini yah.. #ngarep Ryu ga dengerin ko tapi Ryu baca hehe

_**Anka-Chan**_ kan Sasuke sama Ryu #SSL bawa pedang buat gorok Ryu#

**_Arkian Ifha_** Ini Up :) Arigato, biasa orang yang melankolis..

Reader yang baik adalah reader yang meninggalkan jejaknya..

Ryu


	8. Chapter 8

**Haiii haii haiii**

**#ditendang reader#**

**gomenne Ryu lama banget ngilang, biasalah orang sibuk #cieee**

**ngmong aja kga punya kuota hahaha**

**tapi bener loh kalau Ryu memang super duper sibuk makanya agak ngaret..**

* * *

========== Happy Reading ==========

Story by Ryuzuma

Semua karakter Naruto milik Ayah Masashi Kishimoto author cuma pinjem bentaran aje hehe

SasuSakuSai,Rate T+++ semi M , OOC...

Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?

========== Happy Reading ==========

* * *

** Natsumi Or Sakura?**

**Chapp 8**

**Delapan bulan kemudian**

Setelah kejadian hari itu Sakura tidak berani lagi masuk kampus. Entahlah melihat sosok Sai di kelas yang diami membuat dia merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi, bukan hanya tidak masuk kuliah, gadis gulali itupun tidak pergi ke cafe seperti biasanya, ia takut jika Sasuke atau Sai mencari dirinya disana. Sudah cukup mereka ikut telibat dalam kehidupan gadis itu, sudah cukup mereka tenggelam dalam skenario Tuhan tentang takdir gadis itu, Sakura ingin mengakhiri sebenarnya ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak kembali pada rutinitasnya sebagai_ geisha _dan alasan itu adalah alasan yang menghentikan aktivitas hina itu. Dan alasan itu yang suskes membuatnya menghentikan secara total profesinya sebagai gadis panggilan.

Flash Back

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan karena takut suara gesekan pintu dapat membangunkan ibunya. Hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, Sakura yakin ibunya kini sudah tertidur di kamarnya maka dari itu sebisa mungkin ia meredam suara agar ibunya tak terjaga dari tidurnya. Tanpa beranjak keruangan lain, Sakura langsung menuju kamar mini nya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di kasur yang hampir seukuran dengan kamarnya itu.

"Melelahkan" Ucap Sakura menutup matanya. Sepintas bayangan Sasuke melintas di benak gadis bermata emerland itu, ada perasaan aneh ketika bayangan itu hadir dalam imajinasinya. Perasaan yang tak bisa ia jabarkan bahkan hanya dengan satu huruf pun tak dapat dia artikan. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa nyaman ketika Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti waktu-waktu yang sudah berlalu. Setiap kali Sakura mengingatnya, hatinya menghangat dan laju jantungnya menggila, mungkinkanh dokter muda itu sudah menyuntikan sejenis virus kedalam tubuhnya saat Sakura lengah? Siapa saja tolong beri tahu gadis itu apa yang tengah dia rasakan saat ini karena setiap kali ia mencari jalan keluar untuk pertanyaannya sendiri yang ia temui hanyalah jalan buntu yang akan memaksanya untuk berkata _itu hanya sebuah perasaan biasa_

Mata itu tiba-tiba terbuka kembali kala ingatanya berganti menjadi sosok yang menciumnya paksa malam itu. Uchiha Sai. Pria yang merupakan kembaran dari Uchiha Sasuke itu mengambil alih imajinasi Sakura mengingatkannya bagaimana pemuda itu menangis di hadapannya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena bunyi pintu terbuka yang langsung membuat Sakura kembali menyembunyikan bola mata emerland miliknya di balik kelopaknya. Yah, Ibunya kini tengah menjumpai anaknya itu dan sang anak tengah berpura-pura tertidur. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, kondisi Ibunya sudah pulih seperti biasanya. Berterimakasihlah kepada Uchiha Sasuke yang sudah merawat dan menyembuhkan Ibunya.

"Kau sudah tidur, Sakura?" Tanya ibunya, Sakura tak menyaut karna kini dia tengah berpura-pura tertidur. Terdengar ranjang kasurnya sedikit berdecit menandakan kini ibunya tengah duduk disamping gadis bernama samaran Natsumi itu

Ibunya mengelus pelan helaian rambut Sakura dan Sakura sangat menikmat setiap sentuhan itu. Kenyaman sejatinya memang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang ibu. "Sakura" Panggil ibunya pelan namun Sakura masih dapat mendengarnya kerena jarak mereka sangatlah dekat

"Maafkan ibu sudah membuatmu lelah, Nak" Ucap Ibunya dengan nada sedih, Sakura mendengarkannya tanpa berniat membuka matanya. Sungguh, Sakura akan menangis jika ia sampai mendengar kata-kata itu saat keadaan matanya terbuka tapi beruntung kini dua mata itu tengah tertutup jadi ia bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya untuk dirinya sendiri seperti halnya yang selalu Ibunya lakukan

"Jangan pergi ke tempat itu lagi Sakura, sudah cukup ibu yang menjadi bahan bulian orang-orang ibu tak mau kamu juga ikut terlibat" Lanjut Ibunya yang membuat Sakura terkejut dalam tidurnya namun ia tetap tak membuka matanya

_Sejak kapan Kaa-san tahu? _Inner Sakura mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud ibunya dengan _tempat itu _

"Hiduplah sebagai orang kebanyakan, Sakura. Jangan merusak dirimu sendiri hanya karena Kaa-san mu ini"

_Kaa-san_

"Kaa-san akan lebih bahagia jika kamu bekerja dengan kemampuanmu bukan dengan hal semacam itu. Tiap kali kamu pulang malam, Kaa-san selalu khawatir. Berhentilah Sakura, Sakura bukan orang yang pantas orang lain rendahkan bukankah itu yang dulu Sakura ucapkan?" Kaa-sannya menghentikan ucapannya namun setiap rangkaian kata itu mampu membuat Sakura menelan pil pahit karena selama ini ternyata Kaa-sannya tahu tentang rutinitasnya dan ternyata yang membuatnya malu bukanlah telanjang di depan mata jalang tapi terlihat telanjang di depan Ibunya sendiri. Mungkin orang-orang di luar sana yang memberitahukan nya pada Ibu Sakura. Yah, cepat atau lambat Ibunya pasti akan mengetahuinya sekalipun Sakura telah mengganti namanya tapi toh tubuh nya tetap tubuh Sakura dan pasti ada salah satu yang mengenalinya walaupun ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Natsumi.

_Gomen Kaa-san_ Batin Sakura berteriak, namun matanya tetap tertutup sampai elusan itu kini tak lagi hinggap di surai Sakura dan decitan pintu terbuka kembali terdengar. Yah Ibunya kembali meninggalkan kamar anak semata wayangnya ini

"Gomen Kaa-san selama ini aku sudah membuatmu khawatir" Ucap Sakura parau sambil membuka mata yang kini terlihat sayu. Jadi selama ini yang membebani fikiran Ibunya adalah Sakura dan yang membuat ibunya terbaring di rumah Sakit adalah dirinya penyakit Ibunya bisa kambuh karena beberapa alasan, salah satunya adalah terlalu banyak yang di fikirkanya hingga membuatnya stress itulah yang Sasuke bilang saat mereka mencoba berbincang ringan malam itu.

Perlahan air mata Sakura merembes keluar memperlihatkan anak sungai yang terus mengalir deras. Sungguh, saat ini dia merasa menjadi orang terbodoh. Bukan membuat ibunya sembuh tapi malah memperparah penyakitnya dengan menambah beban fikiran ibunya. "Gomen.." Isak Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

* * *

**Mereka tak pernah perduli berapa juta peluh yang dikeluarkan, tapi setiap orangtua pasti tidak ingin anaknya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya**

**Sekalipun ia adalah pencuri pasti ia tidak mau anaknya pun jadi pencuri sepertinya**

* * *

Flas Back Off

"Aku berangkat" Ucap Sakura sedikit berteriak. Hari ini Sakura mengenakan pakaian formal hitam-putih dengan alas sepatu pentopelnya. Yah, ini adalah hari dimana ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya sebagai orang kebanyakan yang diinginkan ibunya dan melupakan masalalunya. Ia akan kembali pada dirinya yang dulu, bukan sebagai Natsumi ataupun gadis ranjang tapi sebagai Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Gadis pintar yang tidak melanjutkan kuliahnya karena alasan tertentu. Tapi itu bukanlah akhir dari sebuah takdir yang Sakura harus jalani.

Sepenuhnya Sakura sudah menghilang dari kehidupan masalalunya begitupun dengan Sai dan Sasuke. Selama beberapa bulan akhir ini Sakura bekerja paruh waktu di berbagai toko untuk mencukupi kehidupannya dengan Ibunya dan hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk mencoba melamar pekerjaan yang lebih layak dan paling tidak bisa membuatnya memiliki penghasilan yang tetap.

"Semoga berhasil" Saut Ibunya dari arah dapur, satu senyuman mengiringi sautan itu. Biarlah hanya Ibunya yang tahu siapa yang memberinya informasi tentang profesi Sakura saat itu.

* * *

**Hidup kekurangan lebih baik daripada hidup berkecukupan tapi terhina**

* * *

Sakura membuka pintu dan beranjak keluar rumah. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat irisnya menemukan sosok di depan pintu rumahnya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Seseorang dengan rambut biru dongker yang mencuat kebelakang kini tengah berdiri sambil memasukan kedua telapak tangannya di dalam saku celana yang dia pakai. Mata Sakura membulat menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri disana. Orang yang cukup familiar bagi Sakura. Salah satu orang yang Sakura hindari selama delapan bulan ini.

"Lama tak bertemu Natsumi" Ucap suara yang Sakura tahu siapa pemilik suara briton ini. Perlahan sang pemilik suara berbalik dan menampilkan iris obsidiannya yang sudah lama tak Sakura jumpai

"Kau.." Tunjuk Sakura tepat kearah tengah dua mata obsidian itu. Sungguh Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena kini Sasuke tangah berdiri di depannya dan di depan rumahnya. Rumah yang bahkan bukan rumahnya yang dulu dia huni sebagai Natsumi tapi rumah yang baru dia diami selama delapan bulan terakhir ini. Darimana dia tahu Sakura tinggal disini bahkan tetangga lamanya pun ia tak mmberitahunya?

"Bukan hal sulit menemukan alamatmu. Yah, walaupun harus ku akui aku tak mempunyai kebenarian selama tujuh bulan ini untuk menemuimu" Ucap Sasuke seakan menjawab fikiran Sakura yang memang tengah memikirkan tentang itu. Dan apa tujuh bulan? Berarti sebulan setelah Sakura menghilang Sasuke sudah tahu keberadaan Sakura tapi dia segan mendatanginya, begitu?

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura masih tak menggurangi rasa terkejutnya. Tapi di balik rasa terkejut itu terselip sebuah rasa senang yang mengguar dari dalam hatinya yang mulai menghangat. Entahlah rasa rindu itu semakin hari semakin mendalam. Yah, pertemuan yang hanya berlangsung beberapa minggu itu tak bisa tergantikan oleh delapan bulan masa yang Sakura lalui untuk menghindar. Munginkah ini yang di maksud dengan jatuh cinta? Benarkah gadis itu memang mengharapkan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membimbingnya menuju cahaya yang lebih terang dari ini?

"Hanya ingin menagih janjimu" Jawab Sasuke tenang yang hanya mendapat jawaban berupa wajah bingung Sakura. Tentu saja gadis itu bingung, janji? Kapan Sakura menjanjikan sesuatu kepada Sasuke? Apa Sasuke mau menanggih biaya rumah sakit yang sudah dia keluarkan? Tapi Sakura juga baru saja mau memulai kehidupannya. "Kau ingat kau pernah berkata akan melakukan apapun jika aku berhasil menyembuhkan Ibumu" Ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura menerawang kembali pada kehidupannya delapan bulan yang lalu diamana ia memohon dan yah benar Sakura menjanjikan hal itu.

"Temui aku di taman malam ini jam 19.00. Aku ingin membuat hitung-hitungan denganmu. Kau bukan pengecutkan, Sa-ku-ra?" Tanya Sasuke retoris kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Sementara Sakura masih tak habis fikir dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Mungkinkah masalalunya akan kembali menghantuinya. Seperti dahulu saat dia coba melepaskan belenggu masalalu itu

Flash Back

"Ku bilang panggil aku SAI!" Teriak Sai mengulang perkataanya, Sakura terlonjak kaget karena intonasi Sai sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Apa kau bakhan tak bisa menyebutkan namaku?" Tanya Sai kini dengan nada pelan yang terdengar sangat sakit. Bisakah kau melihatnya Sakura? Bahkan jika kau tak bisa melihat dedalam hatinya cobalah iba pada mimik yang sayu itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah mengenalku?" Tanya Sai lagi. Sakura melangkah mundur enggan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sai padanya. "Kau tak mau menjawabnya?" Lagi lagi Sakura hanya diam namun siapa yang tahu kini tangannya tengah menggenggam erat pakaian yang dia kenakan. Yah dia sangat takut. Tapi selain perasan itu ada perasaan lain yang menghujami hatinya. Tapi indra Sakura tak terlalu peka dengan hal semacam itu. Lalu perasaan apa itu?

Sai berjalan maju kearah Sakura sementara Sakura berjalan mundur menghindari pemuda itu sampai ia tak bisa lagi berjalan karena dinding menghalangi langkahnya. Sai semakin berjalan maju dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa di gambarkan secara detail. Semuanya bercampur aduk disana. Cinta, kecewa, benci dan semua rasa yang kini membeludak dalam diri bungsu Uchiha itu.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan Sakura, Sai langsung meraup bibir gadis itu kasar. Sakura yang awalnya kaget langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari himpitan tubuh Sai dengan mendorongnya. Tapi, tetap saja tenaga seorang wanita takan mampu melampaui tenaga laki-laki. Sai terus saja bermain dengan bibir Sakura bahkan tanpa Sakura ladeni permainannya._ Asin _Ucap Inner Sakura merasakan ciuman Sai yang terasa asin. Kini Sakura melihatnya, rasa asin itu berasal dari butir-butir bening yang keluar dari mata Sai. Yah pemuda itu menangis.

Sai melepaskan ciumanya "Aku benci ketika bibirmu dengan mudah menyebutkan nama Sasuke dibanding dengan ku" Ucap Sai sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

Punggung itu punggung rapuh. Sekarang Sakura melihatnya, punggung yang bergetar itu adalah punggung milik Uchiha Sai, adik dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sebisa apapun Sakura meminta mereka keluar dari kehidupannya, mereka udah terlanjur menjadi salah satu peran disana.

"Pergilah. Aku hanya ingin membersihkan mulutmu dari namanya" Perintah Sai yang langsung membuat Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. _Mereka sama-sama tak berniat menyakitiku _batin Sakura mengingat kembali bagaimana Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi malam itu. Sai duduk lemas di atas sofa. Matanya tertutup. "Kau tak usah khawatir aku sudah menyerahkan bayarannya" Lanjut Sai tanpa melirik atau bahkan membuka kelopak matanya

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan tahu alasanku, Sai"

Sakura berjalan gontai keluar dari kamar hotel itu kemudian menutup rapat pintunya meninggalkan Sai sendiri di dalamnya.

"Aku mengenalmu, ah bukan maksudku aku cukup mengetahuimu" Ucap Sakura disela langkah kakinya yang terlampau pelan "Aku bukan orang yang tak punya telinga walaupun selama itu aku mencoba tak menghiraukannya" Lanjut Sakura dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Yah, selama ini Sakura hanya berpura-pura tak pernah mengenal Uchiha Sai. Sakura tahu perasaan Sai setelah mendengar desas-desus tentang Sai dari mulut penghuni kampus, tapi meskipun begitu Sakura tetap enggan memperdulikan hal semacam itu. Makanya saat Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke menshion Uchiha, Sakura terkejut luar biasa namun cepat-cepat menyembunyikan keterkejutan itu sebelum Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Kau selalu melihat kearah punggungku yang bahkan tak pernah mau melihat kearahmu. Tapi kau tak pernah melihat sekelilingmu yang bahkan sangat memperhatikanmu"

Dan Sakura tahu satu fakta bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sangat mencintai Sai. Yamanaka Ino. Meskipun Sakura tak tahu banyak tentangnya tapi hanya sekilas saja melihat tatapan gadis pirang itu untuk Sai semua orang juga akan langsung mengetahui seberapa tulusnya gadis itu mencintai pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Sakura memang tak mengenal mereka, bagaimana tabiat mereka, bagaimana kehidupan meraka tapi paling tidak Sakura bisa mengamati gerak tubuh mereka walaupun hanya di balik buku. Tanpa harus memperkenalkan nama satu sama lain, Sakura lebih menyukai metode itu. Dia dan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanyalah seorang yang membuatmu penasaran bukan orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta" Kembali Sakura menggumamkan kata-kata yang sesungguhnya ingin ia lontarkan untuk Sai

* * *

**Kau harus bisa membedakan antara obsesi dan jatuh cinta**

* * *

**Di bagian Sai**

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghela nafasnya berat, entah sejak kapan pasokan udara di paru-parunya menipis. Sai merebahkan tubunya yang terasa sangat lelah "Aku bukan hanya sekedar terobsesi padamu tapi aku benar-benar munyukaimu, Sakura" Ucap Sai seakan mematahkan argumen Sakura yang berbeda tempat dengannya.

"Tapi, setelah aku mencium mu aku sekarang tahu bahwa kau memang tak pernah memiliki perasaan yang ama seperti apa yang ku rasakan padamu. Meskipun hanya sedikit" Rintih Sai sambil menutup kelopak matanya, mencoba meredam kesakitan yang kini menjeratnya.

"Dan sekeras apapun aku mencoba membersihkan bibirmu dari namanya tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menyingkirkan namanya dihatimu" Ucap Sai selanjutnya tetap dengan argumennya yang ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Berharap argumenya dapat sedikit memberi rasa lega pada hatinya. Tapi tetap saja itu tak berhasil, mengingat orang yang ada dalam hati gadis nya adalah orang yang Sai percayai untuk mencari tahu jati diri Sakura sangatlah membuatnya tak berdaya. Namun tetap saja, semua sudah terjadi. Perasaan yang tumbuh antara mereka bertiga sudah terlanjur menjadi tuan rumah hati masing-masing.

"Otou-san, orang yang kucintai ternyata memilih orang lain untuk dicintainya. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Argumen-argumen monolog itu terus saja meluncur dari bibir Sai. Dia berharap ada yang mendengarkannya dan menyampaikannya pada orang-orang yang dimaksud pemuda klimis itu.

Flash Back Off

Sakura berjalan gontai keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya menuju jalan raya. Bertemu dengan Sasuke setelah delapan bulan menghilang dari kehidupan mereka membuat gadis itu kembali memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya setelah hari ini. Mungkinkah mereka akan kembali membuat Sakura terjerat dalam jalinan sepihak yang tak Sakura kehendaki? Tak cukupkah Sakura pindah rumah dan menghilang dari kehidupan dua Uchiha itu serta dari masalalunya sebagai Natsumi?

Lalu apa yang Sakura lakukan selama delapan bulan ini sia-sia? Faktanya meskipun dia sudah sepenuhnya melepaskan diri dari embel-embel Natsumi dan sebutan lain bagi gadis penari ranjang, dia tetap terjerat oleh Uchiha. Dan apakah ia akan kembali bertemu dengan Sai, sosok yang membuatnya merasa bersalah. Namun itulah kehidupan mereka harus memilh mana yang hati mereka kehendaki.

Perlahan bayangan-bayangan antara dirinya dan Sasuke yang terekam kembali melintas dalam benaknya. Seperti sebuah film yang di perankan oleh mereka berdua. Dimana Sasukelah yang sudah menolong hidup Ibunya dan membayar semua biaya rumah sakitnya, Sasuke lah satu-satunya lelaki yang menghargainya. Yang menutup bagian yang mata jalang ingin lihat. Sasuke dan Sasuke. Berjuta nama yang pernah melintas di telinga Sakura hanya nama itulah yang sampai saat ini mampu dia ingat dan mampu ia lafalkan dengan sangat mudah tanpa pernah berfikir lebih dulu. Sasuke, yah dokter muda itu yang sudah berhasil mengubah hidup seorang Natsumi menjadi Sakura.

TBC..

* * *

Balasan Review

**jessica** _udah ketebak kan ending nya sama siapa? hehe_**Luca Marvell** _sebenarnya Ryupengen SaiSaku tapi berhubung Ryu SSL Ryu bakalan buat Sakura ga milih dua-duanya #nah loh?# Joudan_

**vani-chan** Pengennya sama siapa? Ryu sih pengen Sasunya buat Ryu aja wkwk

**Anka-Chan** _Ga harus gencatan senjata juga cinta sejati pasti nemu titik temu sendiri #cieeh Ryu kaya yang udah ngalamin aja_

**hanazono yuri** _Ini udah, Gomen ngaret_

**suket alang alang** _Sai gitu karena alasannya di bahas di chap ini_

**azizaanr** _hehe pertanyaannya udah Ryu di chap ini_,

**Rizka scorpiogirl**_ Iyah GeGaNa, dah baca chap ini pasti tahu endingnya sama siapa_

**undhott**_ Mungkin Chap terakhir Ryu bakalan buat manis hehe_

**YOktf** _Ini udah lanjut, makasih yah :)_

* * *

**Gomen yah kalau kurang puas sama Chap ini..**

**Tapi tolong tinggalkan jejaknya**

**Salam Ryu..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gomen, (Jalan Nunduk, tanggan dikepal takut) Saya telat :(**

**Lama tak berjumpa, rasanya kangen banget sama readers haha**

* * *

========== Happy Reading ==========

Story by Ryuzuma

Semua karakter Naruto milik Ayah Masashi Kishimoto author cuma pinjem bentaran aje hehe

SasuSakuSai,Rate T+++ semi M , OOC...

Typo berantakan, ancur, merusak mata dan dapat menyebabkan diare juga gangguan jiwa

Summary : Haruno Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang berprofesi ganda dan mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Bagaimana jadinya jika Sasuke dan Sai dua kakak beradik tertarik untuk mengulik kehidupan gadis yang sebenarnya Mahasiswa Kedokteran ini?

========== Happy Reading ==========

* * *

**Natsumi or Sakura **

**Ending**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya

Sasuke memutar kendali stirnya menuju jalanan yang hanya muat di lewati satu mobil saja. Pepohonan yang berjajar disana tampak lebih tinggi di banding saat dulu pertama kali ia melewati jalanan itu. Yah, itu adalah jalan yang sama dengan beberapa bulan lalu pernah lewati untuk mencari seseorang. Namun kini tujuannya tak sepengecut dulu, ia bukan lagi berniat mencari orang yang sama selama kurun waktu delapan bulan ini, melainkan menemuinya. Benar, kali ini Sasuke pastikan untuk dapat berjumpa dengan dia, Haruno Sakura. Sudah cukup lama dia memantapkan tekadnya untuk kembali menemui wanita yang menghilang selama depan bulan dari hadapanya itu, wanita yang memutuskan berlari dari kenyataan yang terus menggrogotinya. Tapi insting nya pun berkata bahwa itu lebih baik daripada harus terus terpenjara dalam keadaannya yang dulu juga terlibat dalam persaingan kakak-beradik, jelas itu sangat membuat Sakura tidak nyaman. **Berlari adalah jalan pintas yang mungkin akan di lalukan sebagian orang dalam kondisi yang sama, siapapun pasti akan memakluminya**. Lalu pertanyaanya bagaimana keadaan orang yang ditinggal olehnya?

"Aku sudah cukup lama bersabar demi hari ini" Gumam Sasuke masih mengemudikan kendali mobilnya

Flash Back

Sudah hampir seminggu semenjak kejadian Sakura dan Sai bertemu di kamar hotel, Sai tidak pulang ke rumah. Ia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya dan membuat hatinya menerima apa yang telah wanita itu putuskan walau dia tak menolaknya secara langsung tapi Sai mengerti itu. Walaupun disisi lain, sebenarnya pria klimis itu ingin bertanya maksud dari ucapan Sakura yang terakhir tapi mulutnya tertutup rapat, ia hanya membiarkan gadis itu pergi sesuai dengan pilihanya. Karena jika ia menanyakan hal itu ia takut jawabannya akan semakin menghancurkannya. Biarlah ia hanya akan menutup rapat pendengarannya juga mulutnya, mungkin memang kali ini Sai lah yang harus kalah dan Sasuke lah yang harus memenangkanya. Ah bukan hanya kali ini, selamanya Sasuke lah yang kan jadi pemenangnya. Karena bukan hanya orang yang di cintainya yang ia dapatkan tapi juga perusahaan Uchiha akan otomatis jatuh ke tangan Sasuke. Dan Sai bisa apa? Ia bahkan tak bisa meyakinkan orang yang di cintainya. Menyendiri seperti sekarang adalah cara ampuh menurutnya. **Apalah arti segunung harta tanpa kebahagiaan yang membuat kita merasa nyaman**

Disisi lain, Sasuke berkali-kali mencoba menghubunginya namun panggilannya hanya masuk dalam daftar _mailbox_. Meskipun ia egois ingin memiliki Sakura sepenuhnya, tapi ia tak sampai hati melihat adiknya melakukan hal seperti sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sai menghilang sampai berhari-hari seperti sekarang ini bahkan tanpa satupun kabar, tapi ia yakin semua tingkah Sai ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Sakura beberapa hari lalu. Dan kehilangan dua orang yang berharga bagi Sasuke membuatnya mengerti bahwa apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap dua orang ini adalah kesalah besar yang membawanya kedalam jurang penyesalan

"Apa yang bocah itu lakukan" Gerutu Sasuke kesal karena yang menjawab panggilan Sasuke hanyalah wanita penunggu mesin. Namun tak berhenti di situ Sasuke tetap mencoba menelopon kembaranya itu untuk kesekian kalinya walaupun ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dia dengar adalah apa yang sudah ia dengar berulangkali "Maaf nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Tekan satu setelah bunyi beep untuk meninggalkan pesan" Jawab wanita yang menjadi mesin tunggu

"Hei Sai, mau sampai kapan kau melarikan diri" Ucap Sasuke pada ponselnya setelah menekan tombol satu " Kau tak kasian Kaa-san terus mencarimu. Lagipula semuanya sudah berakhir Sakura pergi entah kemana dan ku fikir dia tak memilih satupun diantara kita" Lanjut Sasuke masih terus mengeluarkan argumen-argumennya "Ah, kau ternyata lebih peka dari pada aku sendiri. Yah, aku jujur aku menyukai wanitamu" Sasuke menghembuskan nafas beratnya setelah kalimat itu berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pulanglah. Kau belum pernah bukan mendengar aku meminta maaf pada siapapun. Kalau kau ingin mendengarnya kembalilah secepat penasaran mu bagaimana aku melakukan ritual yang paling ku benci itu" Sasuke menyudahi pembicaraanya dengan menutup kembali panggilannya. Pria berambut emo itu menarik nafas panjang, jika sampai bujukan itu tidak sedikitpun menggoyahkan Sai maka hancurlah reputasi seorang Sasuke di mata saudaranya sendiri

"Ku bunuh kau jika batang hidung mu tak muncul " Ancam Sasuke yang hanya sebagai pelampiasan yang tak putus asa dia membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa sofa yang tepat di belakangnya. Beberapa bayangannya tentang Sakura mulai berkeliaran dalam benaknya

"Aku datang lebih cepat dari yang kau duga, kembaranku" Tiba-tiba suara Sai muncul membuat pandangan Sasuke langsung menoleh padanya. Pria berambut emo itu tidak menyadari kedatangan Sai beberapa menit lalu karena sibuk dengan perbincangannya dengan telepon genggamnya dan itu yang membuat Sai tahu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke melalui rasa kesal yang tadi ia tunjukan.

Belum sempat Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, Sai sudah berbicara kembali "Aku ingin mendengarnya" Ucap Sai membuat Sasuke merasa ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan tawaran yang sudah ia berikan. _Kalau sejak tadi Sai disisni kenapa dia tak langsung saja menemuinya_ begitulah fikiran jengkel Sasuke namun dia tak ingin membuat Sai kembali kabur hanya karena kekesalannya

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke seolah tidak mengetahu jalan pembicaraan Sai

"Permintaan maafmu" Jawab Sai santai. Kaki nya yang semula hanya berdiri sambil matanya yang fokus memadangi Sasuke kini mulai berjalan melangkah ke salah satu sofa disana lalu mendudukan tubuhnya "Permintaan maaf mu karena sudah merebut calon kekasihku" Lanjut Sai yang di jawab Sasuke dengan gerligan mata tak suka. Yah dia tak suka Sai menyebut wanita itu calon kekasihnya, meskipun itu benar adanya

"Aku baru saja mau memintamu untuk datang satu jam kemudian, dan kau datang terlalu cepat jadi perjanjian itu batal" Sasuke sebisa mungkin menghindar dari serangan Sai

Sai tersenyum yang menurut Sasuke itu adalah senyum yang mencurigakan " Ah, kurasa aku tak bisa memberikan wanitaku pada lelaki yang bahkan tak bisa meminta maaf atas kesalahannya" Ejek Sai dan ternyata ejekan itu berhasil. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, matanya tertutup

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya mengejek kakak mu sendiri, Sai" Ancam Sasuke, wajahnya menampilkan mimik waspada sementara Sai terlihat santai, bahkan sangat santai dari biasanya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sai hingga sikapnya bisa seacuh sekarang. Mungkin memang benar, jatuh hati bisa mengubah prilaku seseorang begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Tapi, kau juga harus tahu untukmu mendapatkan sesuatu yang kau ingin kan maka kau harus melakukan pengorbanan yang sebanding" Ucap Sai dingin, kini seringainya berbeda dengan senyum Sai beberapa menit lalu

Alis Sasuke meninggi mendengar perkataan Sai barusan yang entah berupa ancaman atau guyonan belaka "Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian

"Kau harus membeli Sakura dariku" Jawab Sai dengan wajah datar yang membuat Sasuke semakin bertanya-tanya ada maksud dari perkatan Sai itu. Melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang mulai serius, Sai berhenti tersenyum dan kini menampilkan wajah datarnya "Serahkan Uchiha Crop padaku maka akan ku berikan Sakura padamu. Aku sudah cukup malu mengakui kekalahanku, jadi itu bukan hal yang berat untukmu, bukan?"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar permintaan Sai barusan "Sakura tidak sebanding dengan semua itu Sai"

"Aku tahu, itu hanya menebus biaya rasa maluku" Jawab Sai

"Lagipula aku tak ingin mengurusi hal-hal runyam seperti itu" Ucap Sasuke yang berarti ia menyerahkan sepenuhnya Uchiha Crop pada adik kembarnya "Aku akan bicara pada Otou-san"

Saai terdiam kemudian bangkit dari posisinya "Sudahlah, aku hanya mengujimu" Sai menggibaskan tangannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sebelum Sasuke mengeluarkan perkataan yang akan kembali membuka luka hatinya "Kalau kau menyakitinya maka aku akan merebutnya darimu" Ucap Sai sambil punggungnya terus menjauh berjalan kearah kamarnya membawa semua penderitaanya dalam pundak rapuhnya sendiri "Ah, dan aku tak suka menyebutnya kakak Ipar"

"Sai" Gumam Sasuke sambil melihat punggung Sai iba, kesakitan yang Sai tanggung mungkin tak akan bisa terbayar oleh sebuah kata maaf

**Flash Back off**

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di lapangan terbuka yang cukup luas di daerah itu. Suasana disana masih sangat tenang, beberapa orang terlihat memperhatikan Sasuke yang baru saja turun dari mobil yang dikendarainya bahkan mata mereka mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh dari tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya, mungkin mereka penasaran mengapa orang yang berpakaian bak pangeran itu mau singgah di tempat kumuh seperti ini. Yah tempat yang kini Sasuke lewati bukan lingkungan dengan rumah bertingkat yang terbuat dari beton-beton, namun hanya sebuah bangunan yang mungkin masih diragukan untuk bisa menyebutnya sebagai rumah atau tempat tinggal karena faktanya atap-atap itu hanya terbuat dari barang-barang bekas limbah yang tak terpakai. Tapi bagaimanapun keadaan disana tapi tetap saja itu adalah tujuan utama Sasuke, pergi kesana dan membawa pulang tuan putri yang terjebak di dalamnya. Bukankah itu dongeng yang sangat indah? Lain hal jika ia mendapatkan penolakan maka itu akan menjadi dongeng yang tak ingin dia baca samapai tuntas.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat kemudian kembali ia turunkan, berkali-kali Sasuke melakukan hal yang bakan menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan itu tapi entah kenapa ia masih saja ragu mengetuk pintu yang kini sudah jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya "Aku bisa gila kalau terus begini, sadarlah Sasuke mau sampai kapan kau mau menjadi pengecut?" Tanyanya frustasi pada dirnya sendiri karena dia ternyata belum mempunyai keberanian yang cukup untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu meskipun sudah delapan bulan berlalu semenjak hari itu

Sasuke kembali mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah itu tapi tetap saja dia merasa ragu bertemu dengan Sakura tak seperti yang ada dalam benaknya beberapa jam lalu saat dia memutuskan menemui Sakura, ternyata tak semudah yang ia fikirkan "Lebih baik aku datang lagi besok" Putus Sasuke berniat menyiapkan dirinya lebih matang. Sasuke perlahan mulai berjalan menjauh dari pintu itu tapi suara rekatan pintu yang terbuka membuatnya menghentikan langkanya ada sebuah keyakinan bahwa yang ada dibelakangnya itu adalah seseorang yang selama ini membuatnya tak bisa berfikir rasional "Lama tak berjumpa, Natsumi" Sapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya hanya sebatas tebakannya kemudian wajahnya berbalik arah diikuti dengan anggota badan lainnya niatannya hanya memastikan apakan orang yang di sapanya benar Sakura atau orang lain. Dan disanalah pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Iris obsidian menatap hijau jambrud milik wanita yang memang ada dalam keyakinannya.

"Kau.." Tunjuk Sakura tepat kearah tengah dua mata obsidian itu. Sungguh Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena kini Sasuke tangah berdiri di depannya dan di depan rumahnya dan sebenarnya Sasuke pun merasa terkejut karena bertemu Sakura saat dia merasa menyerah dengan kebodohannya sendiri. _"Kau selalu datang saat aku tak mengharapkanmu, itu yang membuatku terus bergantung padamu" _Gumam hati Sasuke. Pandangan itu sungguh pandangan yang sangat dia rindukan meskipun ia tak bisa berterus terang seperti halnya orang lain tapi biarlah anggota tubuhnya yang akan memberitahu Sakura tak perlu mulutnya menjelaska apa yang ia rasakan saat ini walaupun Sasuke tahu dibalik pandangan itu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Sakura tanyakan padanya, terutama soal keberadaannya. Sakura pasti penasaran kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai ketempat ini.

"Bukan hal sulit menemukan alamatmu. Yah, walaupun harus ku akui aku tak mempunyai kebenarian selama tujuh bulan ini untuk menemuimu" Ucap Sasuke menjawab fikiran Sakura, yah bukan bibirya yang bertanya demikian tapi tatapannya .

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura masih tak menggurangi rasa terkejutnya. Tapi di balik rasa terkejut itu terselip sebuah rasa senang yang mengguar dari dalam hatinya yang mulai menghangat. Entahlah rasa rindu itu semakin hari semakin mendalam. Yah, pertemuan yang hanya berlangsung beberapa minggu itu tak bisa tergantikan oleh delapan bulan masa yang Sakura lalui untuk menghindar. Munginkah ini yang di maksud dengan jatuh cinta? Benarkah gadis itu memang mengharapkan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membimbingnya menuju cahaya yang lebih terang dari ini? Atau keduanya memang menginginkannya?

"Hanya ingin menagih janjimu" Jawab Sasuke tenang yang hanya mendapat respon berupa wajah bingung Sakura. Melihat wajah bingung Sakura, Sasuke yakin bahwa dia lupa akan janji yang dulu mereka buat "Kau ingat kau pernah berkata akan melakukan apapun jika aku berhasil menyembuhkan Ibumu" Ucap Sasuke membuat Sauka langsung terdiam. Dan hal itu tentu saja akan menjadi alasan mujarab Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Sakura sepenuhnya. Hanya miliknya.

"Temui aku di taman malam ini jam 19.00. Aku ingin membuat hitung-hitungan denganmu. Kau bukan pengecutkan, Sa-ku-ra?" Tanya Sasuke menyudutkan Sakura dengan sindirannya kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari gadis bersurai merah muda ini. Sementara Sakura masih tak habis fikir dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa detik lalu. Baginya ini adalah sebuah mimpi dimana dia dapat kembali bertatap muka dengan Sasuke. Yah, Sasuke. Lelaki yang berhasil membuat jantung nya berdebar.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu Sakura karena aku akan memaksamu menepatinya" Lanjut Sasuke di tengah langkah kakinya yang terus berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sakura dengan semua pertanyaan yang ingin wanita itu sampaikan padanya

"Ah, perasaan ini" Ucap Sakura sambil memegangi dadanya yang mulai kembali bergemruh tapi entah kenapa sebuah senyuman kini mengiasi bibir ranumnya dan matanya tetap terfokus pada objek yang tinggal menyisakan punggungnya itu, mengamatinya lebih lama dan tak ingin cepat melepaskannya seakan ia ingin mengurungnya untuk dimilikinya tanpa terkecuali. Biasakah harapan itu jadi sebuah kenyataan?

"Kau belum berangkat Sakura?" Tegur Kaa-san yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat anak semata wayangnya masih terdiam di depan pintu tanpa beranjak kemana-mana

Dengan cepat Sakura kembali menarik lamunanya kedalam semua harapannya "Ah ya, Aku akan berangkat sekarang, yah sekarang" Jawab Sakura kikuk

"Baiklah, hati-hati" Ucap Kaa-san walaupun sedikit merasa bingung dengan tingkah Sakura yang jauh sangat berbeda dengan beberapa menit lalu saat dia baru saja melewati pintu "Tadi seperti ada suara laki-laki" Gumam Kaa-san sepeninggal Sakura yang langsung berlari, tapi ia tak memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

* * *

Tuhan akan menolong hambanya yang membutuhkan pertolongan, memang benar adanya petuah itu. Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan wawancaranya satu jam sebelum waktu yang di janjikan Sasuke. Kini mata gadis itu tengah memilih beberapa pakaian yang sudah berjajar di tempat tidurnya. Beberapa kali dia mencoba kenakan dan melihat sosoknya sendiri di depan cermin, tapi berkali-kali juga dia menggantinya kembali "Apa ini cocok untuk ku?" Tanya Sakura bertanya pada bayangannya di pantulan cermin. Terlihat Sakura dengan dress abu-abu selututnya dengan ikat pinggang yang membentuk tubuh idealnya. Kulitnya yang putih mulus membuatnya terlihat sangat berpadu dengan warna calm dari pakaiannya. Sakura menambahkan bando pita sebagai mahkota rambutnya yang lumayan lebih panjang di banding delapan bulan lalu.

"Apa aku berlebihan?" Tanyanya kembali ragu dengan penampilannya, namun dia tetap mengoleskan bedak tipis dan lipstik warna pink nya. Semuanya memang sudah berubah, warna-warna berani seperti dulu yang selalu menghias wajahnya kini telah berganti dengan warna soft seiring dengan kehidupannya yang mulai kembali membaik "Sudahlah, ini tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang diajak kencan. Sederhana" Ucap Sakura mencoba tak bersikap ke-GR-an

Kembali Sakura memastikan kembali apakah menampilannya terlalu berlebihan atau tidak "Tapi, apa yang akan diminta Sasuke?" Tanyanya pada pantulan bayangan di cermin. Aura yang semula terlihat cerah perlahan mulai meredup saat membayangkan apa yang akan diminta Sasuke, bayangan-bayangan kejadian buruk mulai berlarian liar dalam otak kecilnya

"Apapun itu aku harus menggungnya" Tegas Sakura meyakinkan dirinya. Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar kecilnya, melihat Kaa-san nya tak ada di ruangan tengah membuatnya berfikir bahwa wanita paruh baya itu tidak ada di rumah maka dari itu Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi keluar tanpa berpamitan pada Kaa-sannya yang memang sedang tak ada dirumah

Meskipun wanita itu beberapa kali mencoba mayakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus bisa menanggung semua konsekuensinya tapi tetap saja bagian lain dari tubuhnya bergetar gugup sampai-sampai membuat keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Langkahnya mendayu bimbang, apa yang terjadi dengan semangatnya diawal tadi, kemana perginya harapan-harapan indahnya? Ah, Sakura tak sanggup memikirkannya lebih dalam. Pandangannya memantau kondisi jalan yang memang sudah sangat dekat dengan tujuannya. Lampu disana sangat terang sehingga bisa langsung memperlihatkan sosok pemuda reven yang tengah menunggu di bangku taman. Pandangannya hampir sama dengan wanita yang tak jauh darinya itu, beberapa kenangan buruk pun ternyata juga mendatanginya.

Sakura mengangkat pandangannya dan langsung bersibobrok dengan iris obsidian Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu terangkat "Maaf, aku terlambat" Ucap Sakura mencoba berbasa-basi saat jarak mereka semakin dekat

"Duduklah" Perintah Sasuke sambil menepuk tempat duduk kosong disampingnya, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Sakura saat pertama bertemu dengan Sasuke

Sakura menurut dan langsung mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disamping pemuda reven itu "Ada apa kau menyuruhku ketempat ini?" Tanya Sakura _to the point_

"Kau terlihat cantik" Jawab Sasuke yang sama sekali bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang baru saja Sakura lontarkan._ Seolah mengulur waktu lebih lama_ begitulah isi dari benak Sasuke

"Ehmm" Sakura berdehem menahan hatinya yang langsung bergejolak tak terkendali mendengar pujian itu. Dulu pujian tersebut hanya akan menjadi sebuah kata pengantar yang akan membuatnya mendapatkan pelanggan, tapi kali ini pujian tersebut memberinya pengertian khusus. Pengertian yang membuatnya berharap. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Sakura lagi, pandangan mereka masing-masing memandang lurus. Meskipun di depan sana hanya ada pepohonan dan juga lampu-lampu tapi dalam pandangan dua orang ini sangat berbeda dengan apa yang mereka lihat

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke bertanya balik dan sepenuhnya mengacuhkan pertanyaaan-pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya

"Baik, bagaimana dengan Sai?" Jawab Sakura tanpa berfikir panjang tapi malah membuatnya menyesal dengan apa yang barusan ia tanyakan

"Ah, kau menanyakan yang jauh. Sedangkan kabarku tak kau tanyakan" Protes Sasuke membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kesamping memandang wajah Sasuke yang tepat berada disana

Wajah putih porselen dengan rahang yang tegas juga garis wajah yang sangat mempesona membuat pandangan Sakura dalam beberapa detik terhisap olehnya "Sai baik-baik saja, sekarang dia di America, belajar menjadi pelukis profesional disana" Jelas Sasuke yang tak mendengar suara Sakura setelah dia menyidirnya

"Syukurlah, aku merasa bersalah padanya" Ucap Sakura sambil kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada pepohonan didepannya "Emm, kau terlihat sangat baik sejauh ini" Lanjut Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang sebelumnya membuat Sasuke memandang kearah wanita itu. Penampilan Sakura sangat jauh berbeda dengan dia yang delapan bulan lalu Sasuke temui, dan jika dilihat lebih dekat seperti ini Sakura terlihat lebih cantik

"Aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangan tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang langsung membuatnya membulatkan mata terkejut

"Kau memang tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kurasa aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu" Ungkap Sasuke mengunci pandangannya pada Sakura sehingga Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain lagi "Karena aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu sedangkan kau aku masih sangat meragukannya"

Ucapan Sasuke barusan semakin membuat Sakura semakin gugup. Tangannya yang tersimpan bebas di kedua pahanya terlihat tak bisa diam. Berkali-kali Sakura menarik nafas berat karena jarak yang Sasuke ciptakan sangatlah minim "Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura

"Selama ini aku menyukaimu, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke membuat debaran di jantung Sakura semakin melaju cepat "Mungkin saja kau tak menyukaiku" Lanjut Sasuke menebak pilihan terpahit, karena dengan begitu sekalipun dia terjatuh dia tidak akan terlalu terkejut "Tapi bagaimanapun kurasa aku harus memilikimu, jadi permintaanku" Sasuke perlahan memajukan kepalanya mencoba membuang ruang yang masih tercipta diantara mereka. Dan entah sejak kapan, Sakura yang sudah akrab dengan adegan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini hanya menutup matanya menunggu sapaan dari bibir ranum dokter muda itu. Meskipun tanpa kejujuran dari seorang Sakura, saat ini dia yakin bahwa Sasuke memang ditakdirkan bersamanya. Yah, hanya miliknya.

Bibir Sasuke dan Sakura bersentuhan, tidak ada nafsu disana. Hanya ciuman yang penuh kerinduan, ciuman yang tak menuntut namun mereka inginkan. Ciuman yang berbeda dengan berjuta ciuman yang lain. Mungkin saja mereka sudah melakukan berkali-kali ciuman namun ini yang disebut ciuman pertama. Yah, ciuman pertama bukan berarti ciuman yang pertama kau lakukan melainkan ciuman yang dapat kau ingat bahkan sampai nanti kau tak ingat apa-apa.

"Cintai aku" Pinta Sasuke sesudah melepaskan pungutannya pada bibir sakura beberapa detik kemudian melanjutkannya kembali. Dan Sakurapun tidak menolaknya, mereka sama-sama menginginkannya. Walaupun tak ada pengakuan dari bibir Sakura tapi seiring berjalannya waktu Sasuke akan mengetahui betapa hangat cinta Sakura untuknya.

**_Mungkin esok nanti aku juga akan merasakan kesakitan, tapi dengan hadirnya dirimu aku tak takut lagi. Aku tak akan bersembunyi lagi dari ketakutanku. Kupercaya kau akan melindungiku seperti hari itu. _**

**_Jika suatu hari kau bosan hidup denganku, maka acuhkan saja aku tapi jangan sampai kau tinggalkan aku karena mulai detik sekarang aku sudah pastikan bahwa kau adalah anugerah Tuhan untukku._**

**_Dan jika kau bertanya apa suatu hari aku akan bosan padamu aku akan jawab dengan tegas bahwa tak ada alasanku untuk merasa bosan dengan orang yang memberiku ari cinta sesungguhnya._**

**Owari**

* * *

**Haha Gomen ne kalau endingnya ga sesuai sama harapan readers **

**Ryu bakalan comback lagi tentunya dengan cerita yang lebih menarik**

**see you again**

**Makasih buat semua yang ngikutin kelanjutan fanfic Natsumi or Sakura ini.**

**Oh ya mohon Maaf lahir batin :)**

**Sign Ryu**


End file.
